


Those Hot Winter Nights, Part 2

by ratadder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-20
Updated: 2003-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratadder/pseuds/ratadder
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Those Hot Winter Nights, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Those Hot Winter Nights, Part 2

### Those Hot Winter Nights, Part 2

#### by Ratadder

Hot Winter Nights, Part 2... please see WARNINGS in Part 1 

Mulder came awake suddenly, unsure what had woken him. He blinked but didn't move. His arm still wrapped around a warm, sleeping Alex Krycek. Hand still nestled snugly into Alex's crotch, his sleep-lax fingers tucked around the other man's balls. 

As wakefulness filtered the rest of the way through his brain, he reflected it was lucky he hadn't had one of those nightmares that caused him to wake up clutching whatever was closest in a death grip. 

He shifted his hand just enough to chafe lightly at the flesh under his fingers, so much hotter than the rest of the body pressed to his. Alex made a soft sound in his sleep but didn't wake, not even when Mulder's fingers explored further. A gentle squeeze brought a sigh and full body shift but still Alex slept. 

Mulder eased his own body back enough to prop himself up on his other elbow, staring down at his bedmate. One would think an assassin would need lighter sleeping habits than this to stay alive as long as he had. Mulder had him by the balls - literally - and he wasn't even stirring. And he'd slept some of the day yesterday. Granted, they had given him quite the workout the previous evening... 

Mulder smiled. He rather liked the thought that between the two of them they'd managed to exhaust Alex Krycek. 

And perhaps Alex hadn't fallen asleep as quickly at he had. Mulder's smile widened. He knew Alex had been more than a little worked up again by the time they finished with him for the night. He remembered the brush of a semi-erect cock against his fingers when he'd gripped Alex's scrotum before nodding off. At the time he'd appreciated it as another appropriate lesson for their little slutrat. Tamed, well-fucked, and left with a lasting and uncomfortable reminder of who was in charge. 

Mulder stroked his thumb back and forth over the plump balls and eyed the clock on the small stand between the beds. They'd given Alex a long night to recharge, whether he'd slept immediately or lain awake suffering. Mulder had no doubt that by this morning they _would_ be back to dealing with the defiant slutrat, rather than the docile and sweet submissive they'd broken through to by night's end. 

Mulder's smile morphed into a grin at the thought. The slutrat incarnation wasn't exactly unwelcome. Alex struggling with his pride and resisting his own inclinations could be a hell of a lot of a fun. 

Besides, they hadn't gotten to try out even half of their new training tools last night... 

Releasing Alex's balls reluctantly with a final squeeze he let his hand slide up and over Alex's hip then rolled onto his back and out the other side of the bed. Alex made another mumbling noise in his sleep but still didn't wake. Mulder couldn't stop staring at him as he stretched. 

Than again, maybe... He shook his head, trying to write off the fanciful thought to morning-cobwebs. But it resurfaced. He supposed... just maybe... Alex's failure to jerk awake could be ascribed to something more than exhaustion. Perhaps Alex just trusted Mulder that much. Could still sleep beside him and be less tense. Less alert. 

He'd like to think so. He supposed the exhaustion made the more probable explanation though. Shaking his head he yawned his way into the bathroom, shaking off the sentimental maundering. 

When he returned Walter sat on the edge of his own bed watching the sleeping Alex across the small gap with a soft, unfocused expression Mulder had never seen on that face. He felt a sharp tug of jealousy but forced it down. _And that's going to work how long?_ snarked a nasty little voice in his head. _At least for the rest of the weekend,_ Mulder returned firmly. Walter looked up as Mulder approached and Mulder managed a smile. 

"Morning." He pitched his voice low and jerked his head toward the chairs by the fireplace. 

"Morning," Walter returned in the same tone, joining him across the room. "Sleep well?" 

Mulder's grin came much more naturally. "Oh yeah. You?" 

Walter nodded thoughtfully, a small smile curling his lips. "Better than I have in a while. I think this is good for me." 

"Closure," Mulder nodded readily. 

"Mm. I meant the incredible sex, but that too." 

Mulder stifled a laugh and tipped his head toward the lumpy bed. "Was it just me or did you think yesterday's training was a huge success?" 

"Better than I'd even hoped. Having a general outline mapped out ahead of time was ideal. We work well together." 

Mulder nodded again, pleased. "We do. Of course I'm thinking by this morning we'll probably have lost a little ground." 

"Of course. If I remember correctly, mornings after can always be a little chancy with our boy." 

"Mmhm." Mulder smiled fondly in the direction of his bed. "Part of his kink is he really loves to have it dragged out of him. Which makes him a little testy the next day." 

"Hopefully the fact that we aren't going to be letting him out of subspace will get through reasonably quickly," Walter murmured dryly, glancing at the bed as well. 

"He's not going to be giving in to that easily," Mulder chortled. 

"No, I don't believe he will." Even pitched low, Walter's voice rang with satisfaction. "So... we drag it out of him." 

They looked back to each other, twin glints of eagerness shining in two sets of eyes. With a confirming nod, they started laying out the day, consulting the remaining contents of Mulder's burgundy-and-black bags. 

Within a short time, either the low buzzing of their voices or the wearing of the morning brought Alex to wakefulness. As his body shifted under the quilts Mulder and Walter rose and crossed back to the beds. Mulder crawled onto his bed and positioned himself behind Alex while Walter sat down in front of the loosely bound body. Alex's head arched on the pillow as he stretched, his chains clanking as his arms and legs moved against their pull. His eyes blinked open. 

He lay there staring up at the faces staring down at him. The heavy lashes fell shut again and his breath whistled out. "Fucking hell." 

Mulder shot a 'told you!' grin at Walter then reached out and stroked one hand over Alex's forehead, pushing the sleep-sweaty hair back off his face. "Aw, what's wrong, puppy? Didn't you sleep well?" 

Alex's eyes slowly opened again and narrowed in the same breath. "Oh just wonderfully," he snapped, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "I always sleep great when I'm _tied to the fucking bed_." 

"That's what we remembered." Walter nodded sagely without even a hint of irony. 

Alex drew in a deep breath and glared from one to the other. His expression was hard for Mulder to decipher, a mixture of irritation trying to hide apprehension overlaying something else entirely. Mulder decided puzzling out Alex Krycek's face while the man was chained to his bed was something he could grow to like doing first thing in the morning. 

"So, is it too much to hope for that you guys might have come back to the land of the sane?" Alex ground out. 

Walter shook his head. "The land of the sane is boring, Alex. You of all people ought to know that. We're not ready to go back there quite yet." 

Mulder watched Alex's eyes flicker closed, watched that... something... in his face surge to the forefront. Relief? Hope? Need? Mulder continued stroking Alex's hair thoughtfully. "We told you the weekend and we meant it," he added. 

"I just thought maybe you'd come to your senses after getting a little sleep," Alex snarled. "There was always the chance you were both suffering from exposure yesterday." 

Mulder shook his head. "No, sorry to _disappoint_ ," he murmured with careful emphasis, "but we're having way too much fun." He smiled demurely as Alex's eyes cut to his, a suspicious gleam in them. "And we just don't believe the lessons have really made it home yet." His hand left off stroking the dark head, pinched a cheek on the way down to Alex's chest, and then thumped him gently on the breastbone. "We question whether things have really sunk in and your returning attitude this morning isn't a very good sign. We figured our puppy would require more training." 

"Which of course we're more than happy to administer," Walter put in, standing up from the bed and bending over the headboard chain. 

Mulder peeled back the quilts covering Alex and played at his nipples while Walter jerked his hands up over his head with a pull on the chain. Alex tilted his head back, obviously looking for the best moment to lash out, but Walter efficiently shortened the chain then straightened. 

"Roll over." 

"No." 

Walter sighed and exchanged a look with Mulder. Shrugging, Mulder reached out for Alex's arm and between the two of them they flipped him onto his stomach easily. Ignoring Alex's threats and curses, Mulder yanked the quilts the rest of the way off, leaving them bunched at the bottom of the bed. Straddling Alex's kicking legs, he lifted the struggling man's hips while Walter stuffed a pillow beneath him. Mulder settled down onto the backs of Alex's knees while Walter walked over to his own jeans from the previous day and removed his belt from the belt loops with single hissing jerk. 

Alex froze mid-diatribe, lifted head giving him a perfect view of Walter's actions. As Walter walked back toward him Alex started shaking his head rapidly. "No... don't, wait-" His voice broke off, ending in a yowl as Walter doubled the belt, lifted his arm and started swinging, bringing the belt down in a wide arc. 

Mulder watched transfixed as Walter's arm swung, the belt flew, and Alex's ass striped. The pillow under his hips kept Alex's lovely round ass poked up in the air, the perfect target. Mulder's weight on his legs made rolling away to either side impossible. Alex jerked and wriggled and screamed under the steady whipping but the belt just kept coming. Always one to appreciate the joy of watching, Mulder settled in comfortably, his dick stirring with lazy interest against the heat of Alex's legs as Alex dissolved into hoarser shouts, then quavering pleas. Only when Walter showed signs of tiring did Mulder rouse himself from the hypnotic sight of Alex Krycek's ass getting thoroughly strapped. "Want me to take over?" he asked conversationally. 

Walter nodded and stopped. "Don't mind if you do." 

Mulder levered himself off Alex's legs and accepted the belt while Walter took up the straddled position. Mulder resumed the spanking with renewed energy, bringing howls from Alex in minutes. The weight of the belt felt good as he hefted it... a much less precise tool than the paddle but better for longer, harder sessions. With more lasting results. For more intensive discipline. It certainly had more wallop to it and utilized the strength of a full-arm swing. 

Settling into the rhythm Mulder found himself falling into his own zone again, a little surprised at how readily it came back to him after years of not indulging. His world narrowed to the arc of the belt, the leather in his hand, the crack of the strap against those beautiful bouncing ass cheeks. Under direction of the part of his brain not ruled by sensation, his ears gauged Alex's exquisite sobs with care, the same care with which he watched the furiously blushing skin of Alex's ass. 

The split attention felt like an old friend and a particularly welcome one. He'd always excelled at the combination of focus and distance required by topping and the power flooded back to him. His entire body delivered each swing, the belt moving like an extension of himself. And between one blow and the next his attenuated senses picked up the minute shifts in the body laid out before him - the slump of releasing muscles, the tremolo in the cries, the surrender in the arching and lengthening of the lower back. 

He continued the steady rise and fall of the belt just beyond the point of capitulation, watching the generous ass jounce with each impact, then finally began to slow. The longer the pause between straps, the louder Alex's sobbing moans when the leather struck home. Finally he let the belt unfold from his hand and dragged the dangling end across the cherry-red ass. Standing still and catching his breath, he realized Walter watched him as opposed to the delicious sight before them both. His boss looked... impressed. He offered the belt back to Walter wordlessly, trying to ignore the swell of pride in his chest at the approval in the older man's eyes. 

Kneeling down at the head of the bed Mulder ran his hand through Alex's hair. "You'll get a daily morning spanking whether you need it or not, but today you can just call it a reminder of your place, puppy. We assumed you'd need an immediate refresher this morning. And just to be clear, it's a reminder you'll get every time you give us that attitude today, understand?" He exerted just enough pressure to force Alex's head to turn. The thick lashes clumped with tears, the sheet wet where Alex had buried his face in it. Huge, limpid eyes blinked up at him. "Understand?" he repeated sternly. 

"Yes," Alex rasped in a thick voice. 

Mulder nodded. "I told Walter we should just keep your ass so sore that one good slap would bring you right into line." He glanced over his shoulder. 

Walter enthusiastically patted the bright red cheeks still propped up on the pillow. Obediently, or involuntarily, Alex squirmed under his hand. "Obviously frequent intense correction is indeed the way to go," Walter agreed with a wink. 

Standing, Mulder unhooked one of Alex's wrists and smiled when their captive didn't even tug against his grip. He easily brought Alex's arm down and folded it behind his back. As Walter took over his grip on that wrist, he reached up and unhooked the other. When both wrists rested in the small of Alex's back Mulder left Walter sitting on Alex and walked back to the bags, returning with a length of rope. Winding it in and around Alex's wrists above the cuffs, he unbuckled the cuffs, removed them, and tightened the rope. Alex's only response was a shifting of his wrists against the new bonds. Mulder finished with a nod, cueing Walter to climb off Alex's legs and uncuff his ankles. Then Mulder calmly delivered a stinging slap to Alex's glowing ass that had Alex yelping and leaping under his hand. "Up, puppy." 

Getting his knees under him Alex managed to work his way to the edge of the bed without turning over to sit down. Easing first one leg then the other off the bed, he stood as Mulder moved in on one side and Walter on the other. He stared straight ahead and Mulder could tell he worked diligently to ignore the tear streaks on his cheeks. Glancing down, Mulder grinned. Either that, or Alex was just hoping like hell they wouldn't notice his erection. 

Taking either arm Mulder and Walter led him into the bathroom, chatting amiably about showers and the luxury of the facilities. Alex hobbled between them wincing with each step and Mulder realized he was likely sore from more than just the morning whipping. The thought brought a satisfied smile to his face even as he realized they'd probably have to forgo fucking for at least a little while. He almost laughed aloud when he realized that all in all, Alex would probably be the one most disappointed by that eventuality. He and Walter had plenty to keep them entertained but Alex loved having something up his ass. He combed through their list of toys in his head, wondering what might be acceptable in lieu of yesterday's dildo. 

He adjusted the showerhead and temperature controls while Walter pissed, then couldn't help but watch as Walter positioned Alex and stood behind him, chin on his shoulder, hand around his dick, aiming for him. Alex bore it in blushing silence and finally, after a wait that must have been more interminable for him than for them, he pissed long and hard, eyes closed and jaw tight. Mulder had to choke back another laugh when Walter's solicitous inquiry if Alex needed anything further was met with a death glare, even when they offered to leave the room. Shrugging, Walter gestured to the shower. 

Mulder nodded, pulled back the curtain, took Alex's arm and guided him under the spray. Alex's "What the-" cut off short, as if he realized it could be construed as 'attitude'. Even with a large luxury shower, the space became tighter when Walter followed them in. But as each focused on Alex the space constraints didn't hinder them unduly - Mulder stepped up right tight behind him while Walter closed in on his front, sandwiching him between their bodies. Mulder adjusted the spray to wet back Alex's hair and smoothed in shower gel, lathering briskly with his fingertips. Picking up a bar of soap, Walter went to work soaping up the front of Alex's body, hands sliding freely over slick skin. Alex shifted uncertainly under the sensual onslaught. 

Mulder rinsed out Alex's hair, breathing in the almond shampoo scent hanging heavy in the steamy air. Alex's soft moan made him rub harder, working the thick hair between his fingers and massaging Alex's scalp. He tilted his own head just enough to watch Walter's large hands taking full liberties with Alex's body, feeling him up and down and everywhere under the pretense of getting him clean. Walter brought his hands back again and again to Alex's already-awake genitals, always moving on after brief sessions of soapy fondling that left Alex groaning and breathless. 

Finishing with Alex's hair, Mulder unhooked the bath brush from the shower rod and turned Alex to face the spray head on. Starting at Alex's throat Mulder began brushing him down, scrubbing the soap off with firm, methodical circular strokes over every inch of wet skin. Walter picked up the bar soap again and started on Alex's backside. Alex bit his lip as Mulder reached his nipples and Mulder took great delight in drawing out the process as long as possible. He dragged the short, stiff bristles back and forth over Alex's nipples repeatedly until the sensitive nubs stood up hard and red. He finally moved on, down over the soft skin of Alex's stomach, again pausing to tease at the sensitive navel and rubbing harder the lower he went. 

At Alex's rough gasp Mulder checked on Walter's progress and found that he'd begun a very meticulous soaping of Alex's ass. Grinning, Mulder continued down, scrubbing Alex's thighs while watching Walter's fingers probe intimately between Alex's buttocks, working up inside him until Alex was rising up and down on his toes, shifting his shoulders restlessly. 

Returning to his own work, Mulder brought the brush back up to Alex's crotch, the stiff bristles getting Alex up on his toes again with the pleasing addition of a satisfying yelp. Mulder grinned into the panting face as he thoroughly scrubbed Alex's balls, then teased the now-fully erect cock with the agonizing friction. Taking Alex's swelling dick in hand, he turned it this way and that, rubbing the brush up one side and down the other while Alex's hips twitched madly, trying to jerk away from the stimulation but only succeeding in driving himself back onto Walter's slick fingers. The groans came more steadily, rising above the rushing of the water and echoing in the otherwise silent bathroom. 

When Mulder mercilessly teased the bulging head of Alex's cock with the rough bristles, the groans turned to pleas of a delightfully desperate nature. 

The growing heat of the shower finally drew them on and Mulder reluctantly turned Alex to face Walter and started scrubbing down his back. Walter leaned in and kissed the parted lips over and over while Mulder brushed Alex's back. He moved on to the full ass cheeks and couldn't stop a chuckle at Alex's startle, and the way he bolted against Walter's body when the brush scoured his inflamed ass. Walter's hands caught Alex around the hips and moved him firmly back until his engorged cock touched nothing, then went on enjoying him with slow, wet, open-mouthed kisses. 

Mulder pressed closer and watched until the feel of Alex's hot ass cheeks against his own erection became too much. He tapped Walter on the shoulder and Walter broke off with obvious reluctance. In tandem, they both caught Alex's shoulders and pushed him gently down to his knees. He stared up at them with a dazed expression as he knelt, the water pulsing down over him. Stepping closer to each other, Mulder and Walter each caught their own dick in hand and extended it toward Alex. 

Alex's eyes widened and he looked from one to the other helplessly. Walter's hand caught in his hair and drew his mouth inexorably to Walter's cock. Barely had his lips wrapped around the shaft when Mulder's fingers twined in his hair from the other side and guided his head back off Walter, then Mulder shoved his own cock between those swollen lips. 

Back and forth they passed him from one cock to the other, leaning against the shower wall to support themselves as they thrust one after the other into Alex's mouth. Mulder handed him back to Walter and watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Alex's lips were forced apart by Walter's thick hard-on. Mulder fisted himself languidly as he followed the movements of Walter's hips, pumping that big cock in and out of Alex's face. Alex worked it as best he could, sucking when he had the chance, riding the thrusts when he didn't. Within minutes Mulder couldn't stand it and reached out to tug on Alex's hair again, pulling him away from Walter's groin and pressing forward, pushing himself back into that hot, gasping mouth. 

Gripping Alex's wet hair tightly he held Alex's head still and fucked his face with short, steady thrusts. Watching his own cock work in and out of the stretched lips was almost as good as watching Alex give head to Walter, with the added benefit of the amazing sensations of the wet suction pulling at his erection. He couldn't decide which he liked better. The watching alone had its own appeal. He pulled Alex off his cock and turned Alex's head toward Walter. Walter took over immediately, driving his cock home before Alex had managed a full breath. Walter settled one hand in Alex's hair, braced himself against the wall, and started working Alex's head up and down. 

The diabolical thrill of watching Alex being used so thoroughly coursed through Mulder's gut. Helpless, hands behind his back, soaked and dripping. Cock ripe to the bursting, balls hanging heavy. Down on his knees with his mouth getting plundered. Fuck... what a picture. Mulder tried to slow himself down, make it last. He wanted to watch Walter come down that throat then he would explode in Alex's mouth himself. He wasn't sure he'd make it. Then, even as he debated between taking back Alex's mouth or jerking himself off to the hot spectacle before him, Walter's head went back with a full-throated howl of completion. Large, strong hands now held Alex's head immobile as Walter drove his cock in and out with strong thrusts of his hips. Mulder gripped himself around the base of his shaft tightly. The minute Walter slumped against the wall, hands going limp in Alex's hair, Mulder pounced. Once more Alex barely had time to get his breath back before his lips were stretched wide again as Mulder pushed his throbbing dick as deep as he could. 

He felt Alex's throat suddenly give as the man on his knees relaxed his muscles. He pushed in just... that... much... further and grunted at the intensity of the sensation as Alex's throat swallowed against him. He pulled back and thrust again, staring down into Alex's dark eyes staring up at him. He held the gaze, grinning down at Alex with feral satisfaction, pumping in and out with ever-increasing speed. 

Alex took it - he couldn't do much else. His mouth opened as wide as it could, his throat stayed lax, his eyes dazed and blissed-out. Within a few short thrusts Mulder couldn't hold back any longer and came with a hoarse shout. He pressed forward as far as he could and his dick spasmed its last deep in Alex's throat. He stayed that way as his cock began to deflate, pulling Alex ever closer until Alex's face was flush with his body. He could feel the jut of Alex's chin against his balls, the press of that pretty little nose in his pubic hair. He moved back only enough to allow Alex air. The swollen lips continued to cradle him so gently while the water pummeled his back and sluiced off his legs. 

Leaning against the shower wall he finally gave Alex his mouth back and turned to wash himself under the spray. When Mulder finished rinsing they got Alex to his feet and Mulder stepped out onto the bathmat, leaving Walter to wash in the suddenly spacious shower. Drawing Alex out as well, Mulder left him standing and dripping while he dried himself off, then waited a little longer as Walter finished, stepped out and dried himself as well. Only when both were fully dry did they turn to Alex with their damp towels. Mulder toweled Alex's hair until it spiked, then they both dragged the soft cotton leisurely over Alex's body, playing with all the sensitive spots they'd aroused in the shower. 

Alex bore the teasing at his nipples in stoic silence and even the rough toweling of his ass, but when Walter's towel-covered hands worked between his thighs, a choked whimper escaped from between clenched teeth. Mulder lounged against the bathroom counter, shaving with an electric razor and watching Walter bring Alex to full tumescence again under the pretext of drying him. Mulder grinned, thinking the only possible thing that could still be wet on Alex were the ropes around his wrists. "Breakfast?" he asked cheerfully when his cheeks were smooth. 

Walter patted Alex's full red cock once more then turned to Mulder and nodded. "Sounds good. You'll take care of it?" 

"Sure. I'll call it in then go over in a bit to pick it up. I still don't think we're ready for room service, yet." Taking Alex's arm in a firm grip, Mulder walked him out into the main room. Bringing him directly to the bed he sat Alex down on the foot of the mattress, ignoring his wince and gasp. He unclipped the ankle cuffs that still hung from the bedposts and kneeling down, quickly cuffed Alex's ankles together then linked them to the bottom of the closer bedpost. Leaving Alex without a word, he went to the phone and called in a large breakfast, assuring the front desk that he would be over to pick it up and that no room service was necessary. 

By the time he had completed the ordering and pulled on jeans and a shirt, Walter emerged from the bathroom looking entirely too energetic and alert for the morning hours. Mulder groaned inwardly. Trust his boss to be a morning person. 

"Food on the way?" Walter inquired as he dressed. 

"Be ready in about twenty minutes," Mulder confirmed. "Which should give us just about enough time." 

Alex stiffened on the end of the bed, his eyes narrowing. "How much longer are you two planning on keeping this up?" Alex rasped abruptly. 

Mulder smiled as he considered the reason Alex's voice was so hoarse then grinned as he watched the effect his expression had on Alex. The bound man hugged closer to the bedpost reflexively before forcing himself to still with obvious effort. Mulder finished his approach and reached down between Alex's legs, wrapping his fingers firmly around the hot erection. He pumped it twice. "Oh, I think we can keep this _up_ for quite a while, don't you, Walter?" 

"Oh yes," Walter put in, coming to lean over and inspect Alex's cock as Mulder worked it. "Judging from yesterday's performance, I think we can keep it up for hours." 

Alex flushed, looking ready to flay them both. "You _can't_ just keep me here indefinitely," he gritted between his teeth, eyes flashing. "And what the hell are you going to do with me when you go back to DC? Cut your losses now and I'll just disappear, no harm no foul. You've had your night of fun. And a little morning after too. Now you're just _really_ pushing it." 

"Mm," Walter made a noncommittal noise. "I'd say we've had _your_ fun too, Alex." He raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. "But anyway, if you keep up with the attitude, we'll have to strap you and then twenty minutes won't be near enough." 

"Actually, I'd say he already deserves another strapping," Mulder intoned regretfully. "Not only for the attitude but also especially because he's still talking about disappearing. It's just like we worried - things just aren't sinking in. But here's an idea... how about we go ahead as planned now then you can administer correction while I'm over getting breakfast." 

Walter clapped his hands together once. "Ideal. Excellent thinking, Mulder." 

"Jesus _Christ_ ," Alex burst out angrily. "Are you two fucking NUTS?" 

Walter sighed. "He keeps asking that. Was this morning's lesson so easy to forget, puppy? Fine, we'll make sure your next strapping _really_ gets the point across." 

Alex's mouth fell open and he stared up into Walter's implacable face. As if regretting every word that had fallen from his lips so far, his head started to shake back and forth. "No, look, I just... I mean, you don't have to-" 

"Hush, Alex. We've got other things to attend to first and it sounds to me like you need another session with the gag." Walter looked to Mulder who already had the bit gag at hand. Alex jerked his head back but Walter easily forced it between his teeth and Mulder buckled it behind his head. Walter shook his head as he met Mulder's gaze. "You were right... feisty after a little sleep. If you want to get the stuff, I'll take care of positioning." 

With a nod Mulder retreated to the bathroom and gathered up his own shaving kit and Walter's, as well as a fresh towel. Dumping the decorative soaps neither he nor Walter bothered with onto the bathroom counter, he filled the pottery bowl they sat in with hot water. Bringing everything back to the bedroom, he surveyed Alex's new position with satisfaction. 

Alex still sat on the end of the bed with his hands behind his back but now he was positioned equidistant between the two bedposts, his knees spread wide, his legs stretched out with ankles cuffed to the bottom of each of the posts with short chains. His thighs were spread out to their limit, leaving his crotch exposed and vulnerable. Mulder nodded and moved to stand directly in front of him. "Yet another good look on you," he teased, ruffling Alex's hair. 

Alex's eyes tracked his hands, dark brows drawing in as he took in what Mulder held. Recognition dawned slowly. Then suddenly the green eyes went wide and Alex's head started to shake back and forth, muffled noises coming behind the gag. 

Mulder grinned down at him. Given Alex's on display position, he had an excellent view of how Alex's dick responded in direct contrast to the protests Alex tried to voice. Kneeling down until he was eye level with the swelling cock, Mulder shook his head. "Whatever you're saying, Alex, somebody else is telling a very different story. In fact, I'd almost say he looks eager. Maybe that's what you're trying to tell us? That just the idea of being shaved makes you hot and horny?" 

* * *

Walter laughed as he leaned up against the left bedpost. "I think that is what he's trying to say," he intoned in a silky voice. "After all, you wouldn't very well be _objecting_ , now would you, puppy? You know better than to object to anything we want to do." 

Alex's head snapped back, a pleading look on his face as he met Walter's gaze. Walter took a moment to enjoy the expression before he nodded to Mulder to carry on. He couldn't help but grin at the enthusiasm Alex's cock was displaying for the proceedings. 

Mulder set all of the materials on the floor between Alex's feet. Taking the towel, he nodded to Walter and they both grasped Alex under an arm, lifting him up enough for Mulder to push the towel under his ass. They dropped him back to his sitting position on the bed and Walter stifled a chuckle at the wince and moan this brought from Alex. Walter carefully spread out the end of the towel hanging down between Alex's legs while Mulder dug out the small scissors from his shaving kit. 

Ignoring Alex's unintelligible protests they both knelt down. Walter took a firm hold on Alex's throbbing dick, warm and twitching in his hand. Holding it to one side he watched with pleasure as Mulder clipped off the thicket of black curls, cutting the pubic hair close to the pale skin beneath. When he'd shortened the hair on one side, Walter bent the dick in his hand to the other direction and Mulder cut back the hair on the other side as well. 

Walter got out the round brush and mug of shaving soap he carried and dipped the brush in the water. Wetting down Alex's groin thoroughly, he then lathered the shaving soap until a rich, creamy lather sat in the mug. Whistling softly, he lathered up Alex's crotch, taking time to work the brush all over his balls and down the inside of his thighs where the hair grew thick. 

Ignoring Mulder's electric razor, Walter took out the safety razor he carried and looked up at Alex. Chin to his chest, Alex sat staring down at them with a dismayed look on his face. Walter smiled up at him. "I'd recommend you sit _very_ still, puppy. No squirming." With that, he redirected his attention and began shaving Alex's pubic area, stroking carefully then rinsing the razor in the water bowl, then bringing it back to scrape over tender skin again. Little by little he bared Alex's flesh in clean white strips. 

Aware of Mulder sitting at his shoulder, eyes riveted to the shaving, Walter rinsed the razor and held it out to him. Mulder accepted it greedily and they continued, swapping off, until Alex's entire groin was completely denuded of hair, right down the inside of his thighs. They took particular care shaving his balls, pulling the skin tight and working one small patch at a time, one shaving and one holding his cock out of the way. 

Walter stood and retrieved the stool they'd used the previous night, placing it right in front of Alex between his widely spread legs. Once again they both lifted an arm and pulled Alex up into a standing position then bent him over forward until his chest rested on the stool. With this better leverage, Mulder lathered up his ass then spread his cheeks so Walter could shave between them thoroughly. Alex lay perfectly still for them and Walter found himself humming in contentment. 

The warmth and comfort of the room, the genial companionship of Mulder as they worked Alex over, Alex's alternating spitting and hissing and total submission... Walter found to his own surprise that he rather liked sharing the experience of mastering Alex. The domination felt more complete, somehow, in front of someone else, as if he and Mulder offered external witness to what Alex gave up to them both, making the conquering more tangible. 

Finishing up the job of shaving Alex's erogenous zones completely clean of hair, Walter plucked the towel off the bed and toweled down Alex's smooth ass and groin. While Alex stayed bent over the stool, Mulder collected the leather wrist cuffs and Walter untied the wet rope. Tossing it to one side, he held Alex's arms while Mulder replaced the rope with the leather cuffs and linked them one to the other again. Pulling Alex up off the stool they sat him on the bed and left him chained there, spread and displaying his naked crotch to the room, while they cleaned up the shaving kits and put the stool to one side again. 

Alex sat and stared straight ahead, valiantly ignoring his own begging hard-on and carefully not looking down at himself now that the shaving was complete. Walter cast amused looks at him while they cleaned up, admiring the red flush staining Alex's cheeks as he sat helpless and exposed. Finally, Mulder started dressing in his coat and boots to go collect breakfast and Walter returned to the bed to unhook the ankle cuffs from the bedposts. He jerked Alex to his feet, turned him to face the bed, and shoved him hard in the back, causing him to tumble flat on his face onto the mattress with a muffled 'oomph'. 

Mulder raised an eyebrow at him from the door when he saw Walter pick up the belt without refastening Alex's legs to the bed. "Are you sure that's wise?" 

"I can handle him," Walter stated confidently. "But if you think we should, come help me get his wrists reattached before you go. I want his legs free though. I want him to be able to move and bounce under the strap... help him really feel the effects of the shaving." 

Mulder nodded thoughtfully as he returned to the bedside and the two of them quickly unhooked Alex's wrists from behind his back and spread his arms up over his head, cuffing him to the headboard. "I'll be right back," he said as he backed away, looking increasingly reluctant to go. "Don't have too much fun without me." 

Walter grinned. "Then hurry," he drawled, turning his attention back to the already-red ass in the middle of the bed. The long body stretched across the mattress was his to play with and this time he would get to watch Alex struggle. Watch those hips squirm and twist, watch that ass bounce. Make him change positions on a whim. With a happy sigh he lifted the belt and brought it down across the pert, round cheeks. 

The response was everything he could have wanted. Already beyond sensitized, Alex immediately started squirming madly, groaning behind the gag as the belt played with his ass once again and his shaved groin rubbed across the bed. Walter amused himself with making the rounded cheeks dance, bringing the belt from unexpected angles and letting the pauses last a little too long or not quite long enough to ever be predictable. The strokes seemed to lift Alex and toss him about the bed. Walter began to try to determine where Alex would shift next and place the strap there to snap at him just when he moved. Alex rocked uncontrollably against the bed, keening behind the gag, never able to avoid the flying strap or know from which direction it would strike next. 

"Up on your knees," Walter ordered suddenly, cracking the strap three times in quick succession to encourage quick obedience. "Get that ass right up in the air. _Higher_. Stick it up there. Spread your legs more. Show me how much you want to have your ass blistered. That's it, now hold it up there good and high." When Alex's ass was high enough for his liking, he began bringing the belt up and under, enjoying the way the sharp smacks made a delightful quiver run all through the plump cheeks. 

Finally leaving off he set the belt on the bed next to Alex and palmed both hot cheeks. "You can lay back down. Keep your legs spread. But if you come, you'll be punished." Delivering one light smack with his hand he left Alex on the bed and went to the fireplace, building up a fire. As he placed the match the door swung open and Mulder hurried in, pushing another meal cart. 

Mulder's face fell when he saw Walter kneeling at the fireplace, Alex stretched out on the bed, back rising and falling with his heaving breaths. "You finished already?" 

Walter stood with a grin. "He's already had one strapping this morning, Mulder. This was just a reminder about attitude." 

Mulder sighed and wheeled the cart over to their chairs. "I suppose," he said grudgingly. 

"You were the one who suggested punishing him while you were getting breakfast," Walter offered unrepentantly, peering under dishes and taking deep breaths of the wonderful smells. "What do we have here?" He dished up a mixed plate for Alex while Mulder rattled off the menu. 

"Apple sage sausage, maple pecan waffles with, of course, real Vermont maple syrup-" 

"Well duh." 

"-Vermont cheddar omelet, maple-cured bacon. I think that covers it." 

Cutting everything into bites, Walter set Alex's plate down on the rug before the fireplace then jerked his head toward the figure on the bed. Mulder joined him to release Alex from the bed and cuff his hands behind his back. As they helped him to his feet Walter smiled his approval at the still unsatisfied hard-on rising shamelessly from Alex's shaved groin. He unbuckled the gag and plucked it from Alex's mouth, giving him a hard look. The puffy lips closed immediately with not even the hint of a smart remark. 

Walking Alex over to his plate they pushed him gently to his knees. Walter fed him sips of orange juice then gestured to the food. "Real Vermont breakfast, puppy. Eat hearty." Going back to the cart Walter heaped a plate for himself and sat back in his chair, watching in satisfaction as Alex bent to his breakfast, cherry-red ass rising as he caught up bites of egg and waffle in his teeth. Chatting casually with Mulder while he cleaned his own plate, Walter found his eyes continued to stray back to the beautiful vision kneeling on the rug between them. 

At least Mulder wasn't taking his inattention personally given he could barely keep his eyes off Alex either. 

It was a sight Walter had missed in his life. When Alex had gone, he'd worked hard to put it out of his head. He'd mostly succeeded. He still played occasionally, when the internal itchiness grew too uncomfortable or the memories haunted a little too loudly. But it was nothing like it had been with Alex. No one ever felt as... right... as Alex. 

Alex's words echoed in his head. 'What are you going to do with me when you go back to DC.' The ultimate question, he supposed. God knew he and Mulder hadn't gotten that far yet. This entire weekend was an exercise in how not to think about what came next. Part of him knew good and well that if he let himself think about exactly how this might play out - all the complications and next steps and what ifs - he'd never let himself do it. And he'd needed to do it. Needed to let himself. Just once he didn't feel like being the responsible one. The dependable one. Doing the right thing. Just once he wanted to do something for himself. 

Realizing he and Mulder had both fallen silent, Walter shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced over at his erstwhile collaborator. The pensive look on Mulder's face as he watched Alex told Walter he wasn't alone in his meandering thoughts. He wondered if Alex's words had gotten Mulder thinking too. 

As if sensing his attention Mulder suddenly looked up from Alex, meeting Walter's eyes. A long, speaking look passed between them, but exactly what they were trying to say to each other Walter couldn't determine. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Mulder he was in it for the long haul and not to expect him to just disappear to make things more convenient. No noble stepping out of the way for him. He'd gotten a taste of Alex again... he wasn't about to let it slip away like he'd done with so much in his life. 

Unfortunately he suspected Mulder might be thinking along very similar lines. 

As if simultaneously realizing they'd lost their appetites both men moved at once to put their plates on the cart. "Leave it in the hall for the staff?" Walter asked. Their dinner cart had disappeared from outside their door sometime before Mulder had exited the room this morning. 

Mulder nodded. "Leave the syrup though." He pointed to the large glass jug of maple syrup glistening in the morning light that spilled in their deck doors. He grinned suddenly, an entirely evil expression. "I paid for all of it. It's ours." 

Walter coughed to cover his laugh and looked down to the floor where Alex chased a final piece of sausage around his plate with his tongue. Bending down, he picked up the tidbit and held it up in the air. Alex looked up at him warily then rose up on his knees and captured the piece of meat between his lips. Walter nodded and patted him on the head. "Good boy." Picking up Alex's plate he put it on the cart and wheeled everything out into the hall. Picking up the heavy jug of syrup he returned to his chair, setting the syrup down in front of the fire. 

Alex knelt in place, noticeably not quite resting his ass on his lower legs. His eyes moved back and forth nervously between his two captors. Mulder looked him over unabashedly, eyes lingering on the bared groin. Walter couldn't help staring too... it was almost an odd sight and at the same time unbearably erotic. 

"Now that he's all done eating, I think he's ready," Mulder drawled as Walter resettled himself. 

Reaching over the side of the chair Walter caught up one of the burgundy bags and pulled out a leather collar. He handed the bag over to Mulder and crooked his finger at Alex, beckoning him closer. Alex stayed where he was, head starting to shake. 

Walter raised his eyebrows again. "Attitude, puppy?" Alex froze, then with an audible swallow he knee-walked to Walter's chair. Walter smiled and nodded at him. "Good boy." Reaching out, he wrapped the collar around Alex's throat and buckled it snugly. He watched in anticipation as Alex's eyelids sank as if pulled down by the weight of his lashes. The color in Alex's cheeks rose again, after dying down while he ate. Slowly, the green eyes opened again and Walter caught his breath. 

Such a simple thing... a collar. A small thing. And yet, there it was again in Alex's eyes, all over his face - the pure _yielding_. His eyes were suddenly soft, his whole face pliant. All brought about by a leather strap with holes and a silver buckle. Walter felt a rush of sensation in his own groin that made him want to flip Alex around, jerk his hips into the air, spread those long legs and plow into him. Alex swallowed hard again and his throat worked visibly against the leather strip binding him as surely as the cuffs had to the bed. Yes, a small thing, but so powerful. Alex gave it the power. Walter heard a voice from the past, breathy with arousal. 'Collars just make me feel so... owned. Maybe because it's around the throat, which is so vulnerable, or maybe it's the pet association. I don't know... but collar me and I'm yours. I mean _really_ yours.' 

"Are you mine, Alex?" Walter murmured, voice vibrating with passion. He let his eyes wander down over Alex's body to the straining cock rising from the bare crotch. When he raised his eyes Alex still stared directly at his face, eyes huge and liquid. 

"Yours," croaked Alex immediately, low and desperate. 

Walter nodded, accepting it as his due. "Go to Mulder," he ordered simply. 

Alex turned on his knees and made his way to Mulder's chair. Walter tried to remember when he'd last seen something so beautiful. Alex moved awkwardly but the inherent submission imbued each movement with an appealing charm. Walter licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. Alex knelt up before Mulder in utter stillness while Mulder rustled in the bag at length. Finally he produced a medium length leather leash, clipping it into the D ring on the collar. 

"There," Mulder said in a voice full of satisfaction. "Now lean back a little." As Alex balanced carefully Mulder ran a hand over his chest, tweaking both nipples. Reaching back into the bag he drew out another set of clamps, still rubber tipped but separated, and each hung with a dangling weight. He attached them to Alex's distended nipples and tapped the weights absently, setting them swinging. Alex made a soft moan. Mulder wrapped his hand through the loop end of the leash and pointed to Walter. "Back to Walter, puppy." 

On Alex's return trip Walter's view was even better. The weights bounced on his nipples. The black leather at his throat and the leash running to Mulder's hand made Walter's already well-satisfied cock twitch in his jeans. Alex under control - collared and shaved and clamped - was just too good an image. Too _hot_ an image. 

"I think it's the second bag on the right," Mulder said, breaking into Walter's visual feast. 

Reaching for the bag in question Walter inspected the contents and nodded. With the same deliberate slowness Mulder had employed he removed a small collection of butt plugs... one by one. Alex's eyes widened. Walter lined them up on his thigh, from slim to obscenely fat, all with the narrowed neck and molded flared base that would hold them in place. "What do you think?" he asked Mulder, holding up a medium-sized smooth plug. Alex's eyes tracked it. 

Mulder nodded readily. "My thoughts exactly. We gave him enough of a workout last night. For today, just a little something to keep his attention." 

Walter dropped the rest of the plugs back into the bag, then rose and tracked down the lube. Coming back to his chair he squirted lube onto the plug and coated it thoroughly. Alex shifted slightly from knee to knee as he watched. Walter finally finished to his own satisfaction and made a circular motion with his finger. "Turn around, puppy. Ass up." Flushing darkly Alex turned his back to Walter and bent forward, raising his ass up into the air. Walter stroked the heated cheeks then carefully fingered the slightly puffy asshole. He'd chosen well on plug size, he reflected. Alex's ass really had seen enough use last night. But they couldn't very well deprive their puppy of assplay today, so gentle would be the watchword. 

Loosening Alex's ass with his finger, Walter played for long moments then slipped the plug home and seated it securely. As Alex's ass closed around the bulbous middle and snugged the base, Walter heard a soft groan. He stroked Alex's ass again. "Like that, puppy? Feel good?" 

"Yes," came the whispered response. At Mulder's brief tug on the leash Alex amended immediately, "Yes sir, it feels good, sir." Mulder winked at Walter and Walter grinned. Teamwork did have its advantages. 

Patting Alex's ass lightly, Walter snapped his fingers. "Up, puppy. Kneel." Alex struggled up again and Walter unclipped the clasp holding his leather wrist cuffs together behind his back. As Alex's hands fell away from each other to rest at his sides Walter massaged his shoulders and upper arms. Alex jerked in surprise and looked over his shoulder at Walter. 

Walter smiled widely and felt Alex tense under his hands. "That's right, puppy. We're up to the next stage of your training. We need to know you can obey. We want to make sure that we're making some progress. Your hands will be free today. But _no_ touching yourself without express permission. And you can rest assured that we won't be giving permission except in very particular circumstances. Now, crawl over there in front of the fire. Position yourself on your knees between our chairs, facing us, your back to the fire. Hands on your thighs. Spread your thighs nice and wide. We want to be able to look at all of you whenever we feel the inclination, and get a good eyeful." 

Alex sat perfectly still, directing an odd pleading look over his shoulder at Walter, confusion written clear on his face. Walter just smiled. "Do it," he ordered calmly. Alex's breath came faster and the internal struggle showed in his tensing muscles, his clenching teeth. Walter sat perfectly still, waiting. Mulder held the leash firmly looped over his hand but they both knew that if Alex at full strength chose to make a break, they'd have their hands more than full with not much help from the leash. 

Tension sang in the air but Walter concentrated on looking calm and unconcerned. He'd meant what he said to Mulder early in Alex's captivity yesterday. Attitude went a long way with Alex... he'd always known that. Taking control did bring about amazing responses from their little firecracker. He met Alex's confused look head on, his face bland, eyes stern but serene. Radiating the unquestioned expectation that Alex would comply. 

And at the same time forcing Alex's hand. 

For in a way, Walter knew Alex found it so much easier to be tied down. Restrained and 'forced'. He could blame his cooperation on his captors that way. Shuffle his internal responsibility around. Walter smiled darkly at the man kneeling before him, dying to submit but now having to admit it. _That's right, Alex. You're going to own how much you want this._

Clearing his throat, holding Alex's eyes with his own, he felt the relaxation of total control wash through him. His voice didn't rise at all. If anything it came quieter, but deeper. More solid and unyielding, with careful emphasis. "I _said_ do it... and I mean do it _now_." 

* * *

_FUCK. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ Alex stared at the implacable face, the dark grin, and felt pure panic pouring through his veins. The last thing he'd expected Walter to do was free his hands. The leash in Mulder's grip was tantalizingly thin. One hard jerk... 

Accomplished at the same time as a spring to the feet... 

He swallowed. The tightness of the leather around his throat sent a wave of voluptuous heat through him. His cock pulsed agonizingly. Every move he made shifted his silky balls against his thighs, his shaven groin supersensitive to even the lightest eddies of air... the solid plug in his ass another mark of their ownership. He wanted nothing more than to crawl to Skinner's designated spot. To sit before their greedy eyes, exposed and displayed. Aroused and unfulfilled. Theirs to play with, if they should deign to do so. 

Obedient. 

Ah god, this was so fucking unfair. They knew him... they knew what he was capable of. Walter more than Mulder, even. Knew that by giving him back his hands while his feet were also unshackled they were in essence freeing him. Freeing him to make good his threats to take them apart piece by piece should they drop their guard for even an instant. 

They'd dropped their guard all right. Dropped it consciously, purposely, knowing full well what it would do to him. Looked him in the eye and gave him his opening. Dared him to take it. 

Take it... or do what he really wanted. 

_He's telling you to make your choice. Absolute fucking bastard._ Alex swallowed again and the collar felt like it tightened. He could try to fool himself. Tell himself that if they'd removed the cuffs it was because they had a backup plan lying in wait. That he wouldn't get five paces. 

And that line of thinking held some logic. He was naked, for fuck's sake. With three feet of snow outside. He couldn't exactly just break through the glass deck doors and take off at a run. 

So if he tried hard enough he could probably convince himself he still didn't have a choice. Not really. His nudity, the elements... they were restraints too. Right? Given those stumbling blocks, they'd just capture him again and slap the leather restraints - the tangible restraints - back on him. 

Wouldn't they? 

His heart skipped a beat. Awful thought... what if they let him go? 

The overwhelming sense of loss at the thought of escaping the room scared him. They hadn't even let him come yet today! And there was obviously more to be explored in those bags... 

He groaned internally. Fuck. Why bother even trying to lie to himself that he had no choice? Obviously he had a choice, obviously he knew full well he could pull it off, if he could be more concerned that they might _not_ attempt to recapture him. 

_Give it up. You are so doomed._

Alex blinked his eyes shut, trying to still his swirling mind. And realized instantly that he didn't have the luxury of time to weigh out his options. Given the way his day had started, he'd be damn lucky if his current delaying didn't get him bent over the bed for another strapping any minute now. 

He didn't think his ass could take it again so soon. His cock had a somewhat different opinion, desperately trying to arch higher and bob against his stomach. 

And wasn't that an answer in and of itself. 

His knees started carrying him forward before he realized he'd decided. _Was there ever any question?_ hissed a taunting voice in his head. He felt another internal wall tumble in the wake of his movement. His... decision. 

His acquiescence. His willing submission to their dominance. 

The internal voice snorted derisively. _Has it ever been anything but 'willing'?_

Fine. His _publicly declared_ willing submission. 

"Crawl," came a level voice behind him. 

Awful heat bloomed in his chest but without pause he dropped forward onto his hands. The weighted clamps swung on his nipples and he bit back a hiss at the jouncing tugs. He crawled on hands and knees to the spot Walter had described, feeling Walter's eyes on his ass, knowing the plug's base was visible between his red cheeks. Walter had used more than enough lube... the slick plug shifted easily inside of him as his legs moved. It was long enough to brush his prostate occasionally but slim enough to not put continual pressure on it. He could feel the lube squelching wetly around the base. 

He raised up on his knees and turned around, facing the two chairs. The black leash stretched from his throat to Mulder's hand, a constant visible reminder of his place. A reminder that made his cock ache. His chest felt tight as he stared at some middle distance, carefully not meeting either gaze, and spread his thighs as wide as he comfortably could. His balls hung down between his legs as he settled himself. His hands fell to his thighs, resting palm down, fingers spread. The worst insult. The clearest indication that he was exactly where he wanted to be... that even given the option, he'd stay here and bend himself to their will, give himself up to their torturous... delicious... humiliations. 

His chest rose and fell unevenly, the weighted clamps heavy on his nipples. He felt light-headed, overwhelmed. What the hell was he doing? How could he just slide back into this, after everything that had happened... how could _they_? 

But if they would, if they were willing... he was helpless to turn it down. As his freed hands, quiescent on his thighs, attested. 

"Very good." 

And there it was. The approval heavy and warm in Walter's voice. Heat spread through Alex's belly and his thighs shifted further apart, his body loosening, his back arching unconsciously... thrusting his chest out a little further, presenting a more aesthetic picture for his owners. 

"Now, that's where you'll sit. Since Mulder and I don't have any _work_ to do up here, given your unexpected - and still unexplained - intervention, we're going to have a nice relaxing day. A little mini-vacation. And you are going to sit there and get yourself under control." 

Under control? Alex blushed hotly, his eyes skating to Skinner's face uncontrollably. Walter met his gaze levelly, and cast a speaking look down to Alex's bursting cock. Alex felt the blush travel up his throat over his face to the roots of his hair, his ears burning. 

"You have permission to tell us if you need something to drink, or if you need to use the bathroom. You'll even have permission to do so alone. You may shift through a limited range of movements to keep your muscles from stiffening up. However, you must ask us for permission to do so. You're there for our convenience... so we can look at you whenever we want, enjoy you. Touch you if we feel like it. You will present yourself for use immediately anytime either of us requests it, no hesitation and _no_ attitude. The belt still stands as the response to disrespectful attitude. Understood, puppy?" 

Alex had to clear his throat before he could make his voice work. It still came in an aroused rasp. "Understood, sir." 

"Good boy." 

"I think he still needs something else, Walter." Mulder tilted his head to one side and studied Alex thoughtfully. "He looks lovely, but something's missing..." He played with the leash, rubbing his fingers over the smooth leather. "Ah ha! I know." Standing, Mulder handed the leash over to Walter and bent over the bags, rustling and murmuring to himself. He finally plucked out something with a happy exclamation and turned back to Alex, dropping down to kneel in front of him. 

Alex stared at Mulder's happy, relaxed face and decided this was by far the scariest Mulder he'd ever encountered. Mulder in Hong Kong had nothing on this good-natured, cheerful, evil-genius Dom. Hell, Mulder in Tunguska had nothing on this one. Alex felt a light sweat spring up on his skin but Mulder's gaze held his and he couldn't look away even to see what Mulder held. 

One warm hand slid deftly between his legs and started massaging his smooth, tightened ball sac, touch so gentle and sure he wanted to scream. Arousal coursed through him as his shaved skin was stimulated and stroked. Mulder's fingers felt heavenly and hellish at the same time... the touch so good, but the knowledge that no satisfaction would be forthcoming absolute torture. Mulder made a soft crooning noise as he worked Alex's balls, manipulating the testicles to the bottom of their sac, tugging and rubbing at the skin until Alex's balls hung lower than they had moments before. Alex gasped at the expert handling, his mouth opening and his own hands clenching on his spread thighs. His hips started shifting forward against his will, rocking into Mulder's touch. 

Mulder tut-tutted and shook his head. "Hold still, puppy," he warned. 

Alex stilled his hips with a superhuman effort, trying to keep from groaning out loud. A choked moan escaped, then another gasp as Mulder's other hand joined the first and something warm and heavy wrapped around the top of Alex's scrotum. Head jerked down by the odd sensation, Alex tried to see past his rampant cock to what Mulder was doing. A thick, weighted leather strap tightened around the top of his sac, forcing his balls down. Mulder adjusted the strap with the familiar ripping sound of velcro and suddenly it was even tighter. The width of the strap stretched his ball sac and put pressure on his testicles, keeping them bulging out below the bite of the leather. Then Alex felt Mulder's hands leave him completely and sucked in a rough breath as he felt the full weight on his balls. He stared down at the fiendish strap but could see no weights. It was the strap itself... something inside the leather, something heavy and distributed evenly all the way throughout. 

"Lead shot," Mulder murmured as if reading his mind. "Feels good, does it?" He flicked Alex's balls with his fingers, setting them swinging. 

Alex gave a choked whimper and tried - unsuccessfully - not to squirm. The pressure and weight did feel good, in an ominous way. He knew it wouldn't be long before it was damned uncomfortable. He could only hope Mulder wouldn't leave it on too long... 

He felt a sinking sensation in his chest as Mulder rose and settled back in his chair, lifting a book. Walter, now in control of the leash, already had a magazine open on his lap. Turning a page, Walter looked up as Mulder sat, perusing Alex with his eyes and smiling slowly. "Nice touch," he approved. 

"Thanks," Mulder answered conversationally. 

Walter went back to his magazine. 

Mulder opened his book. 

Alex sat... or rather knelt... and steamed. His entire body felt hyper-alive. Everything felt enhanced, everything made him shiver, tremble. And every tremble made something on him or in him move, causing more sensation, making disturbing liquid sensations boil low in his belly. Not at all conducive to getting himself 'under control'. 

What the fuck was that supposed to mean, anyway? They'd done this to him. Gotten him worked up into a frenzy. Left him hanging. Literally. Again. Now they wanted him to get himself under control? He bit back a moan as he shifted his weight and the plug squelched in his ass. His balls swung gently. He bit his lip. 

Meditation. Zen. That was the ticket. He tried to slow his breathing, relax... tried to will his cock to calm. He stared into the middle of the room, concentrated on his breathing and let his eyes lose focus. As the room blurred, sensations rose to higher prominence. 

The heat of the fire on his back. On his already roasted ass. The burn in his butt was a constant warm stinging tingle and the fire emphasized it. 

The constant pull on his nipples. The little movements the weights made with each measured breath. Every 'in/out' rhythm brought a slight jounce. The pinch of the clamps reawakened with every minute movement. His stretched nipples throbbed. 

The presence in his ass. The fullness, so omnipresent in his naked state. The sloppy feel of lube in his plugged ass, heated by his body, dripping against shaved skin. 

...shaved skin... 

He swallowed hard and squirmed without meaning to. A low moan escaped his lips at the flurry of sensation and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see if they looked at him, amused. Entertained. The blush flared anew in his cheeks and he kept his eyes firmly shut, reaching for a blank state of mind with something like panic. 

He tried to push away the sensory input as he focused on his breathing again. Zen... zen... zen... His fingers tightened on his thighs in frustration. He never was any good at this zen shit. He could quiet himself to the stillness of the assassin in the right circumstances but those circumstances were driven by need. Absolute need. Not something he could pull out of his proverbial bag of tricks on a whim. 

Besides, it wasn't really a place he liked to go if he didn't absolutely have to. He hadn't been there in a while. He'd appreciated the vacation. 

Breathe. Focus on the breathing. And as his mind stilled... 

Sensation rose again. 

The collar at his throat. The bands at his wrists and ankles. Tight. 

The weight on his balls. Growing heavier with every... passing... second. Steady pressure, tugging them down. A slow dull ache growing and flaring. Pulsing with his heartbeat. His balls felt like they were swelling under the constriction. The band felt tighter. Heavier. 

And oh, his cock loved it. 

He heard his own choked whimper and wanted to scream. This was not working. He opened his eyes and blinked back angry tears of frustration. Hanging his head forward he stared down at the traitorous organ, happily staring back at up him. Flared head swollen and purple, with the gleam of spilled precum. 

He couldn't help noticing he looked longer without any pubic hair. He appreciated the illusion. Especially naked with these two. He couldn't say offhand who was bigger... they both stretched his ass deliciously. At the thought, his ass clenched on the plug and it moved inside of him. He caught his breath and his hips moved, setting his aching balls swinging between his legs. He bit his lip to keep back the yelp as the pressure increased. 

Occupy mind. Think. Where was he? Size. Size. His previous engagements with them hadn't lent themselves to measuring tape. If he had to choose... he guessed Mulder probably had the most length. Mulder always looked big. Just the sight of that long, thick cock never failed to make Alex yearn to drop to his knees, whether he saw it naked or just admired the substantial package in Mulder's jeans or suit pants. Walter picked up more size in arousal though, swelling up to mouthwatering proportions with that distended head and- 

And this was _so_ not helping. 

Alex stared at his cock and wondered how long he could possibly stay this aroused without their attention on him. He lifted his head and surreptitiously eyed both of them. 

They were actually reading. _Reading_. 

Mulder had that soft, faraway look he got when he was immersed. He'd put his glasses on. Alex ground his teeth. That didn't exactly help either. Walter turned the magazine pages with a regularity that bespoke casual attention but his eyes didn't lift, didn't seek out the suffering man on the end of the leash wrapped firmly in one hand. 

Bastards. Absolute fucking bastards. Anger sizzled through his ravaged nervous system. His fingers twitched against his thighs, reminding him of how close his hands were to his hungry cock. Just a few pulls... 

Right. He almost snorted aloud. Another session with the strap? His ass already felt like it was blistering in the heat of the fire. And they wouldn't hesitate. He'd seen that in Walter's willingness to strap him again so soon after his morning session. 

So much worse with his hands unbound. He _could_ touch himself. Could if he dared. Could stroke himself to completion and end this attenuated torment. Could rip off the ball strap, free his aching, tender sac. Unclamp his nipples, soothe the swollen nubs. 

_Why stop there?_ the little voice whispered evilly. _You could take hold of that leash and yank it right out of his hands. Or unbuckle the collar. But you won't, will you?_

Alex drew in a harsh breath and stomped on the mental voice. _Don't start that again!_ He closed his eyes then snapped them open again as the loss of sight amplified sensation once more. He had to stop doing that. 

Okay, no closing eyes or otherwise interfering with visual stimulus. No moving at all. No thinking about Walter or Mulder's cock size. No thinking about his own free hands. Alex huffed out a breath in frustration. 

Maybe the assassin stillness wasn't such a bad idea. 

Finally, as a partial compromise, Alex amused himself counting up how many items in the room could be used as lethal weapons. Against Mulder and Skinner. If he ever got the balls to get up off his knees and make a break. 

No, dammit, _don't_ think about balls. 

Slowly... slowly... his body started to calm down. His respiration slowed. His blood flow eased and with it, his cock began to finally flag. As unfulfilled arousal ebbed, his balls felt more swollen and sore than ever, the aches and throbbing settling squarely in his bound testicles. The weighted strap got more uncomfortable minute by minute. 

The rug under his knees protected them somewhat but kneeling in the same position for any length of time made the joints ache and muscles stiff. He didn't want to do it. Didn't want to open his mouth and _ask_ them for _permission_ to shift positions. He held off as long as he could. Alas, he wasn't as young as he used to be and his knees had been through a lot. When his knees surpassed his balls in discomfort, he knew he had to break. 

Screwing up his nerve, he cleared his throat. "Uh... sirs?" The honorific wanted to stick in his throat. The heat in his ass prevented any unwise smart remarks. "Please may I have permission to change positions." 

Mulder and Walter both looked up with the same blinking expression. Mulder smiled and nodded. "Certainly. You may..." He paused and studied Alex for a long moment. "You may lie down on your back between our chairs. Head toward the fireplace. Put your arms up over your head and spread your thighs." 

Alex caught his breath. Fuck. He hadn't counted on that. He should have known. Should have known they wouldn't just let him _move_ , they'd tell him _how_ to move. He clenched his teeth and eased himself forward onto his hands, his knees creaking. He'd pushed his limits. He settled down onto one hip then stretched his legs out in front of him. The plug made its presence felt, pushing up into his ass as he moved. The rug set fire to his ass as he rubbed against it lying down. He caught his breath and couldn't stop a moan. Settling onto his back and extending his legs immediately eased his lower back, knees and his thigh muscles, but he realized in the same instant the new position would be hell on his ass. There was simply no comfortable way to reduce the pressure on his strapped flesh. 

He stretched his arms up over his head and felt the weights on his nipple clamps roll outward to either side, pulling his nipples in a new direction. The weight pressure eased, but the clamps still stung and kept too much of his attention on his nipples. Remembering Mulder's directives and not wanting to risk an accusation of attitude, he spread his thighs, trying hard not to shift his ass against the abrading rug. His weighted balls drooped down between his spreading legs and pressed flush against his ass. 

Swallowing hard he stared up at the ceiling and worked to ignore the feel of their eyes devouring him. They apparently liked the new position, as neither went right back to their reading. Walter tugged gently on the leash. "Tilt your head back more, puppy. Display your throat to us," came the low order. Alex arched his throat, cheeks burning. 

He lay still, enjoying the relief the new position brought even as he steeled himself to endure the downside of it. He was completely unprepared for the stocking foot that began to stroke over his thigh. He jumped and his gaze dropped from the ceiling to Mulder. Mulder had gone back to reading and his foot moved absently against Alex, petting the long thigh before settling warmly at the crease of his shaven groin. Alex sucked in a breath as Mulder's foot rocked gently, toes wiggling as they pressed closer and closer to his relaxing cock. 

Alex closed his eyes and tried to ignore the foot. Tried to ignore the sensations surging to his crotch again. He tilted his head to the side, looking in the opposite direction from Mulder, trying to block the man out completely. 

Mistake. 

His eyes caught on Walter's hot gaze and held. Walter's eyes pinned him, holding him down and stripping his soul as bare as his body. Watching with evident pleasure as Mulder's foot shifted that last little bit forward and began to tease his cock. Alex's lips parted on a breathy sound. The warm toes deviled his swelling cock, rubbing back and forth, back and forth, as it filled once more. The socks were the same rough woolens Mulder had worn the night before. The tickling scratch added the perfect torturous edge to the gentle play. 

Alex could only stare up at Walter, unable to look away as Walter's eyes moved from his swelling sex to his desperate eyes and back again. Within moments, Mulder had him squirming on the rug and Walter watched in lazy enjoyment. Arousal spread rapidly all through him again, his palms tingling, a frustrated itching riding up his spine. He bit his lip and Walter's eyes dropped to drink in that as well. 

Mulder played mercilessly until Alex was fully aroused once more, panting and trying not to writhe against the rug. Then he drew back his foot and curled in his chair, never once lifting his eyes from his book. 

Walter watched as Alex struggled against the mindless, eager response of his body. Watched as he ground his sore ass against the rug with every involuntary movement. Smiling in satisfaction at Alex's helpless humiliation in his own uncontrollable reactions, Walter studied the twisting hips, nodded once, then deliberately returned to his magazine. 

Abandoned once more, Alex closed his eyes in despair. His body sang all over again, right back where he started. Opening his eyes to focus on the ceiling, he began again... slowly tugging himself back from the brink. 

Time... ticked... by. 

With the exception of the pressure on his ass, Alex found the new position to be easier on his body overall. Warmth surrounded him even naked on the floor and he realized they must have the room's ambient temperature quite high just for his comfort. His muscles relaxed in stages as he slowly calmed and he lay in a kind of daze, listening to the fire crackle and the occasional rasp of a turning page, the regular cadence of their breathing. He couldn't call it restful, exactly, given the circumstances, but there was something incredibly... right about it. Something that spread through his chest and made him feel languorous and easy. Something he wanted to hold onto, worried about losing. 

His mind drifted along that line of thought reluctantly. Because it would end. Obviously. The weekend would draw to a close and Mulder and Skinner would have to return to DC and they'd have to release him. There was nothing left to hold him on, nothing left with which to charge him. A cold fist settled in the pit of his stomach. 

Released. 

Turned back out into his life as he'd been living it. Alone. Without either of them. Keeping a casual eye on them both from a safe distance, intervening behind the scenes when necessary to keep them shielded. 

He'd thought it was enough. It felt like enough before... before he'd woken up on an inn floor with the two of them hovering over him. Before he'd been tucked into bed and force-fed hot chocolate. Before... 

He swallowed hard, flexing his throat to feel the collar snug around it. 

Bastards. They'd had to go and remind him so thoroughly. Make him so totally _theirs_ all over again. Together... in a way he'd only ever dreamed about. And then he was supposed to just... what? Go back to his life? 

What a fucking joke. 

He'd walked away from both of them once... by choice. As much choice as he'd been able to exercise, anyway, but still... by choice. He'd survived it because he knew he was doing what he had to do. Knew there was no other way, whatever they might like to think. Maybe for men like them there would have been another way, but he wasn't a man like them. Never had been, never would be. The ultimate practicality ruled his choices, his actions. Now... this time... they would walk away from him. 

They'd strip him bare, tear down all his defenses, expose every last secret place... leave him raw and throbbing and completely owned. And then walk away, back to their lives, back to their real world. 

What else could they do? 

And he'd take it, because what else could he do. 

_You're not listening to them,_ hissed the traitorous voice in the back of his brain. _That's not what they're saying, is it?_

All their talk of teaching him a lesson... collecting on his debt. What they kept coming back to was 'not disappearing'. Exacting his obedience on not running out on them. Would they harp on that so much if they were really just going to cut him loose and walk away? 

But what else could they do? 

_They could keep you._

He closed his eyes. Tried not to acknowledge the burst of hot hope in his chest. It was impossible. Wasn't it? 

_They argued over who got to sleep with you. This morning they said 'daily' spanking._

And every time they came back to chastising him for talking about leaving, for disappearing without telling them. Could it be? Did they really want to... would they really want to keep in touch with him? See him... more regularly? Could they forgive him his past... 

For all their dedication to punishing him, they were being incredibly good-natured. Giving him everything they knew he most liked, if he would only admit it. Granted, they might be just doing it to ensure he couldn't resist them. So they could claim him completely then abandon him. 

But would they keep on him about teaching him to respect them, teaching him not to leave them, if that was their intent? 

Would they argue over who got to keep him in their bed? 

He shifted on the floor, arching his back just enough to give his muscles a stretch while simultaneously keeping the movement small enough to hopefully not draw their attention. When both of them lowered their reading materials he almost groaned aloud. He stared up at them, eyes wide, as they both leisurely looked him over, taking in his now-calmed cock lying against his bare groin. 

Walter tugged on the leash. "Up, puppy. Come here," he ordered in a lazy drawl, setting his magazine aside. He patted his free hand on his thighs. "Up." 

Alex rolled slowly to his side, then gathered himself up onto his knees, looking to Walter's face, unsure what he wanted. 

"Come," Walter repeated, voice more stern. "Up on my lap." 

Alex cringed. It was a humiliating position. He forced himself forward on hands and knees, then crawled awkwardly up onto Walter's lap. Walter guided him with a firm hand once he was close enough and soon he sat sideways across Walter's lap, his ass hot against Walter's jeans-clad left thigh, his legs draped over Walter's right thigh. The plug pressed up into his ass. In this position Walter had to tilt his head back against the chair-back to look into Alex's face, and he did. 

"Good boy," Walter crooned, stroking Alex's head as he would an obedient dog's. He took up the slack in the leash until Alex could feel a steady pressure pulling on the collar from behind him where Walter's left arm rested on the chair arm. "Put your hands behind your back." 

Alex complied, linking his hands behind him. He bit back a moan as Walter's right hand descended between his thighs, pushing his legs apart. Walter handled his weighted balls familiarly, cradling them in a warm palm, easing the pressure off. Alex tried to keep himself still for the examination. 

"How are these feeling, puppy? Is this strap a good reminder that your balls belong to us?" 

"Yes, sir," Alex answered immediately, conscious of how quickly the pleasant pulsing relief in his balls could change if Walter released them to let the weight drag them down again. He licked his lips, suddenly realizing how dry his mouth was. 

"Mm. It looks like it. Does it keep your attention right down here where we want it?" Walter gave the heavy scrotum a jiggle. 

"Yes, sir," Alex whispered, his face flushing. "It's getting very heavy, sir." 

"It's supposed to," Walter reasoned, massaging the swollen testicles. "It's supposed to be a good... heavy... lesson. Like our hands, squeezing your balls even when we're not touching you. Keeping your mind on your condition. Making you constantly aware of your arousal. That you belong to us and only we can touch you," his hand followed his words, "excite you... give you relief. Does it do a good job at all that?" 

"Yes, sir," Alex winced at the breathy quality of his own voice as Walter's hand continued to stroke his smooth balls, teasing the tight skin. 

"Good." Walter hefted the balls once more then released them to fall against his leg, smiling at Alex's whimper. Without further comment he moved his hand to Alex's stirring cock and began to fondle and pump it. 

Alex sat as still as he could, hands clutched behind his back. He knew without looking over that Mulder watched, entranced. He sat straight on Walter's lap, feeling awkward... undignified and too large and completely at their mercy. He bit his lip as Walter's hand continued its slow rousing, bringing his cock back to aching fullness. 

Walter leaned his head forward just enough to nose the weight hanging from Alex's right nipple. Alex grunted as it swung. "Think it's time for these to come off?" Walter asked. 

Alex blinked in surprise at the casual question then realized Walter addressed Mulder, not him. 

"Probably a good idea," Mulder answered. 

Walter's hand left off its ministrations and removed the clamp, then the matching one. Alex sucked in a breath as his nipples were freed, sensation rushing back into them where the clamps had bitten. Raw pain lit his chest as blood returned to the pinched nipples. He gasped and moaned as Walter's mouth fastened over one, sucking and laving it with his tongue. The sensation was almost too much and his back arched, but then the mouth was gone... only to return to his other nipple, to tease that one in the same way. Walter's hand fell back to Alex's cock as his mouth worked and Alex's head lolled back under the onslaught. 

His body roused quickly, returning to a frenzied peak with little effort from Walter. When his breath sobbed in his chest and his hips squirmed despite all his efforts, Walter sat back, satisfied. "That's better. You can get down now, puppy." 

Alex could barely control the sudden overwhelming urge to simply break down and cry. To be brought to the edge and left unfulfilled again... he wanted to scream. He knew the suffering waiting for him back on the rug at their feet. He couldn't help it. The gasping words tumbled out before he could stop them. "Please, sir, _please_. Please won't you let me finish? Please may I be allowed?" 

Walter smiled, his eyes warming. His hand lifted to cradle Alex's cheek as Alex stared down at him, begging with his eyes and face as well as his voice. "Oh, that's sweet, puppy," he rumbled, obviously truly pleased. "You do that so well." He tilted Alex's head down and pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead. 

Alex felt a swell of gratitude. Submission was the key, he'd always known that, and he _wanted_ to give it... he wriggled happily on Walter's lap. Then shattered at the next words. 

"Very sweet indeed. No. You are not allowed. I do not give my permission for you to finish. In fact I strictly forbid it. Get down now, puppy." 

Alex stared at him, aghast. _No_? His bursting cock blazed between his legs, a mute protest. The plug in his ass bumped his prostate with tantalizing regularity. And Walter smiled at him so kindly, so approving... and yet tugged the leash and snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. 

Embarrassed beyond all control, Alex scrambled to obey, not sure what else to do. He got off Walter's lap with no grace whatsoever, then paused quivering between the chairs, unsure what position to take. Head down, he stared at the floor and panted, waiting for orders. Walter's hand caressed his head and he leaned into it helplessly. 

"Lie down on your side, puppy. Face Mulder. I'd like a good view of your ass now," Walter ordered calmly. 

Alex responded automatically, devastated at the warm refusal and grateful for the orders to direct his movements. He stretched out on his side, pillowing his head on his left arm. His bruised nipples ached but the relief of the removed weights made it feel like heaven. His balls sagged down toward the floor, the shaven skin rubbing against the hair on his leg. The new position relaxed his ass on the plug and didn't give any additional pressure to push it against his prostate. He felt caught between thankfulness that maybe it would speed his body's retreat from arousal, and the urge to clench his ass and move his hips in an effort to capture more stimulation. 

Mulder's steady gaze stopped him flat. Glancing up, he caught his breath at the heat in Mulder's expression, then steeled himself as Mulder's leg extended slowly, his toes dragging lightly down over Alex's soft stomach to his rampant erection. Alex swallowed the whimpers trying to emerge and forced himself not to move away from Mulder's questing foot at it brushed torturously against the head of his cock. Then the foot pulled back, resting against the floor, but Mulder didn't lift his book. Instead he simply curled in the chair and watched Alex. 

Finally forcing his own eyes from Mulder's, Alex went back to cataloging potential weapons in the room from this new angle. Because if anybody deserved an armed rebellion, it was these two sadistic assholes. 

* * *

Mulder let his foot fall back to the floor, not wanting to push Alex over into the orgasm Walter had expressly forbidden. Instead he enjoyed the view, drinking in the long body stretched between them like a mostly-tame panther. And as unpredictable too, Mulder reflected with a grin as Alex looked away deliberately, face hardening. 

Watching him squirm on Walter's lap had been... wow. Mulder released a soft sigh and wet his lips. It added a whole new dimension to his enjoyment to be able to sit and watch Alex submit to Walter. He'd never quite completely deconstructed Alex's desire - no, _need_ \- to be so thoroughly debased, but he'd always been more than happy to supply the chastisement. It was incredibly hot and a hell of a power ride and Alex suffered beautifully. But watching him with someone else entirely... Mulder caught his breath on a groan. The experience was deeper somehow, more intense. He could enjoy it more fully as a watcher, without the considerable distraction of close involvement and attention to Alex's needs required by the Dom role. 

He could just revel in Alex's surrender, sip at it like a particularly heady wine. Oh yes. 

Made all the sweeter by the bite that surfaced now and again. Mulder studied Alex's face, drinking in the internal struggle it displayed. Such a complicated psyche, ripe for just the kind of analysis in which Mulder loved to indulge. Watching Alex pull away from his own inclinations, only to crack and shatter and yield so sweetly, never got boring. 

Returning to his book, he sank back into the story line while never fully losing his awareness of the quivering presence on the floor at his feet. Alex glowed just at the edge of his consciousness like an extension of the fire, sprawling across the rug. He counted off a full twenty minutes while he read, then lowered his book again, checking Alex's arousal status. 

Alex's eyes were closed but Mulder doubted he slept. He watched the carefully paced breathing and decided instead that Alex was likely attempting some form of meditation. He eyed Alex's now-dormant cock and smiled to himself. Time for his small experiment. 

Shutting the book with enough force to produce an audible 'thunk', Mulder noted the immediate tension in the long body with satisfaction. Not asleep. He set his book aside but kept his glasses on, remembering Alex's odd appreciation for the look. Snapping his fingers once, he smiled in approval when Alex's eyes sprang open, focusing on him as if drawn magnetically. Crooking his finger, he gestured Alex over then pointed to the floor between his feet. 

The pretty face went instantly wary, but Alex gathered himself and came to Mulder without delay, the leash trailing out behind him to Walter's chair. Mulder petted him gently in reward, then let his fingers trail down Alex's face and throat, pausing at the leather collar, then over his chest and down his stomach to be joined by Mulder's other hand. He grinned as Alex steeled himself when the hands went lower, then laughed aloud at Alex's startled expression when he skipped over Alex's cock completely. With careful fingers he felt out the closure on the ball strap, still holding Alex's gaze with his own. He tugged and the loud rip of velcro opening filled the room. 

Alex's suspicious face melted into relief as the strap slipped away. Mulder massaged the turgid testicles for a moment, then lifted his hands to Alex's face again, cradling his chin and feathering touches on his cheekbones. Alex blinked up at him in confusion and Mulder let him wonder for a few more seconds, before finally leaning in and brushing his lips against Alex's. 

Immediately Alex's mouth parted, softened, and Mulder deepened the kiss. Stroking his thumbs along Alex's jaw, he pressed the lips beneath his further apart and began thrusting with his tongue, filling Alex's mouth then retreating only to delve again. 

The kneeling body before him arched. He felt a touch brush either shoulder and broke the kiss. Dazed green eyes stared back at him as he shook his head. "Arms at your sides," he ordered roughly. Immediately the hands dropped away from his shoulders and Alex blinked in surprise, as if he hadn't even realized his arms had moved. "Good boy," Mulder purred, then returned to plundering the still-open mouth, nibbling at the lower lip before sucking it in. 

On and on he went, playing with Alex's lips and tongue, drawing the kisses out long and slow and deep. Alex panted under his incessant feeding, when he gave the man a chance to breathe. From gentle to rough and back again with every variation in between, he claimed Alex's mouth over and over, holding the dark head immobile between his hands. 

It was an old game, one Mulder had loved... before. He remembered a younger Alex tied to his bed, arms and legs outstretched and taut, unable to move while Mulder sprawled on top of him and simply fed. Fed from that plump, succulent mouth. Chewed on those lips until they were swollen and wet. Tongue-fucked him until he was cross-eyed and breathless and begging for more. And only giving him more of the same... nothing but lips and tongue and teeth... until Alex writhed, crazed with the need for touch. 

The response came as strong as he remembered, and Mulder found he rather liked making Alex hold himself still for it, no restraints to help him out. The lazy arousal firing up in his own groin finally drew him to a close and he pulled away reluctantly, still nuzzling. He let one hand drop from Alex's face to coast down his chest again, this time zeroing in on the cock he'd ignored before. Checking the erection status, he smiled widely to find Alex fully engorged again, hard and leaking. He ran his thumb over the wet head of Alex's cock then lifted it to the ravaged mouth, rubbing the slick fluid on the puffy lower lip. Alex moaned helplessly as Mulder smeared his mouth with the telltale evidence of his own need. 

"Alright, I'm through with you. Go kneel again," Mulder murmured, slumping back in his chair. He lifted his eyes to find Walter staring, magazine forgotten on his lap. He guessed he wasn't the only one finding watching to be a successful addition to sex with Alex. He smiled and jerked his head at the panting, disheveled man kneeling between them again. "I really like our new toy, Walter. He's very entertaining." 

"I'd have to agree with you there," Walter managed in a thick voice. 

And so the day unfolded in lazy, warm interludes. Mulder found himself more relaxed than he could remember being anytime recently. Though as they took turns keeping Alex on the knife-edge of arousal, Mulder found his relaxation becoming more edged with rising libido. He and Walter swapped off keeping hold of the leash as one or the other rose to fetch a drink, use the bathroom, or put music on the room's CD player. Walter took his turn at the food run for lunch, bringing back clam chowder that Alex wrinkled his nose at and refused, only nibbling at the common crackers though he sucked down as much hot chocolate as they offered. Mulder stood at the closed bathroom door when, true to their word, they allowed Alex his privacy when he tentatively asked for it. 

When Alex opened the door he handed Mulder the leash end, then the freshly cleaned butt plug, averting his eyes as he did. Knowing the step outside of complete control jarred Alex, Mulder took hold of his arm and jerked him through the door, turning him to face the wall and pushing him up against it roughly. 

"Hey!" Alex started to struggle only to still with a grunt when Mulder slapped his ass, hard. 

"Attitude," Mulder warned simply, then quickly pulled Alex's arms behind his back and refastened the leather wrist cuffs to each other. Tugging on the leash, he then led Alex back to the rug at a brisk walk, snapping his fingers and pointing at the floor to send him back to his knees. Instead of replacing the plug though, he went to the bag Walter had gotten it from and rifled through it again, emerging with a larger model. 

"Go to my chair and lean over the arm of it," Mulder instructed, handing the leash off to Walter and searching out the lube. Finding it, he coated the plug liberally while watching Alex position himself over the chair arm with mostly concealed ill grace. He gave Alex a few minutes in position before stepping up behind the raised ass. The bright red patches still stood out from the morning strappings, but they were more muted now. Mulder found the rounded flesh irresistible as ever and spent long minutes stroking the upturned ass with his knuckles. 

Head down in the seat of the chair, Alex's soft sounds were almost inaudible. His hips shifted against the chair arm as Mulder caressed his ass, then rubbed slick fingers against his asshole. Without warning, Mulder lined up the plug and slid it home with one sharp push. Alex's head lifted with a moan and his hips arched back at the sudden invasion. 

Mulder smiled in pleasure and rocked the plug back and forth until Alex's hips rode against it in a regular rhythm. "Feel good, puppy?" he crooned, finally releasing it to slip his hand between Alex's legs and gauge his erection. 

"Ye-ees," Alex managed roughly. When Mulder's free hand impacted his ass, he jumped with a short cry and corrected himself immediately. "Yes sir! It feels good, sir." 

Mulder went back to massaging Alex's hard-on. "Excellent. Because we've got something special coming up. What do you say, Walter? Is it time for our afternoon treat?" 

Walter nodded from where he stood by the chair, watching Mulder play with Alex's ass and keeping hold of the leash. "I think it's good timing." He tugged the leash and guided Alex up out of his bent position. 

Alex looked back and forth between the two of them warily. "Special treat?" he finally said. 

"Mm," Mulder grinned. "You're going to love it. Especially since you didn't really have any lunch." Alex's eyebrows went up but Mulder just laughed. "Sugar on snow, Alex. Real Vermont tradition. We _have_ to have it while we're here." 

Leaving Walter in charge of their confused and suspicious captive Mulder went about setting up, moving the room's hotplate down off the sideboard to the floor before the fireplace and plugging it in. He arranged the pan Walter had brought back with their lunch on top of it, hauling out the syrup he'd bought with breakfast and pouring that into it. 

"Sugar on snow?" Alex asked as Walter led him to the rug beside Mulder and pushed him back to his knees. "What the hell is that? You put sugar on snow? What's the point?" 

Mulder laughed as he turned on the burner. "Not white sugar. Maple sugar. Well, actually maple syrup. Hot syrup. You drip a thin line of syrup on packed snow in a pan. The syrup hits the snow and hardens instantly. Then you pick it out with a fork and eat it. It's great." 

Alex stared at him as if this proclamation was on a par with one of his less-orthodox theories of paranormal activity. "You've had it?" he finally asked doubtfully. 

Mulder gave him an exasperated look. "I grew up in New England, remember?" 

Alex shrugged as much as he could with his arms cuffed behind his back. "It just sounds... a little odd," he grumbled. 

"Don't worry, we're positive you'll enjoy what we have in store for you," Walter murmured as he settled on Alex's other side, stretching out on the rug. 

Mulder chuckled again. "There's a candy thermometer in one of those bags, Walt. Would you?" 

"Oh sure." Walter rolled onto his back, sat up and started going through the bags behind his chair again. 

Mulder divided his attention between watching the pan and watching Alex's skin glimmer in the firelight. As the syrup heated, he put the candy thermometer in the pan and checked the temperature. "Mm, I'd say this is fine for the first stage. Want to get a towel, Walter?" Mulder stirred the slightly thicker syrup while Walter rose and returned with a clean towel, laying it out on the rug beside Alex. Mulder glanced over and smiled widely. "Okay puppy, lie down. On your stomach." 

Alex stiffened from where he'd been zoning out in front of the fire, watching the flames dance and trying to ignore Mulder's ogling. He looked down at the towel, over to Mulder, then up to Walter. The suspicion reappeared on his face full force. " _What_?" 

Walter picked up the dangling leash end and tugged sharply. "Lie down. On your stomach, on the towel. _Now_." 

Alex leaned to the side as the leash pulled him off balance. "Why?" His eyes darted from the pan Mulder attended, to the large man holding his leash firmly. "What the hell-" 

Without preamble Walter stepped closer, shortening the play in the leash and grabbing hold of Alex's upper arm at the same time. With a yank and a push, he had Alex flat on his face on the floor. Alex's legs started to curl up and under, readying himself for a spring to his feet, but Walter had a firm hold. He dropped the leash and straddled Alex's lower back facing his feet, lowering his weight and holding Alex in place easily. "Mulder, I think we're going to need the bars." 

Mulder sighed and checked the temperature again, turning the burner down before getting to his feet. "This is very irritating, puppy," he said crossly to the cursing man on the rug. He stood and went to rummage the bags again and in minutes he returned with two spreader bars, one substantially shorter than the other with wide black leather straps dangling from either end. As Walter leaned forward and put a firm hand on the back of Alex's calves, Mulder attached the longer bar to first one ankle cuff then the other. Walter sat back up and helped Mulder position the shorter bar between Alex's knees, wrapping the straps around his thighs just above the knee joint. Mulder went back to checking the heating syrup and Walter got up off of Alex. Giving Alex a quick once over, Mulder gestured to the beds. "Probably be better with a pillow, Walter." 

"What the fuck-" 

"Don't make us gag you," Walter cut in casually as he plucked a pillow off of his bed and brought it to the rug. Mulder watched as Walter knelt by Alex and spanked his ass once, lightly. "Ass up, puppy." With a muffled growl Alex lifted his hips and Walter stuffed the pillow under him, arranging the towel on top of it. 

Mulder nodded in satisfaction. "That should do. Now, puppy, we thought we'd test out 'sugar on Alex' before we do sugar on snow." Mulder drew a finger lightly, deliberately, across one raised ass cheek. "So hold still." 

Alex's entire body stiffened and jerked. "Whoa! Wait a minute! You _can't_!" 

"Can't?" Mulder and Walter chorused together, grinning at each other. 

"Well, no, wait, what I mean," Alex backtracked hastily, "is it's _syrup_ for fuck's sake! It'll _burn_!" 

"Of course it will burn, puppy," Mulder said patiently, tugging the hotplate closer and settling cross-legged next to Alex's tensely-stretched form. "That's sort of the point." 

"Are you fucking CRAZY?! It's _candy_! It'll _stick_!" 

"Mm," Mulder said dreamily, lifting the spoon and watching the thick amber liquid slide off the end. "That too." 

Alex whipped his head to the other side, where Walter sat. "Walter!" 

"Relax," Walter admonished, reaching out and plumping up Alex's left ass cheek. "It's not like you've never played with hot wax before, now is it? We _all_ know that." He met Mulder's eyes across Alex's back and winked. Mulder laughed. 

"This isn't _WAX_!" Alex hollered. 

"Don't worry so much. Mulder's in charge of the temperature... he knows what he's doing." 

"Yeah, I'm a genius, remember? This isn't even close to ready to go on snow." Mulder stroked his hand over the raised ass. "Which isn't to say it won't be nice and hot on your ass, but it's nowhere near dangerous. At least we don't have to worry about melting temperatures, since this is already liquid. Now _hold still_." Lifting the spoon, he dipped out just a little and held it over the twin mounds of Alex's buttocks. Tilting the spoon, he let a thin drizzle of warmed syrup drip off of it and fall to the smooth skin below. 

Alex yelped on impact and bucked, but Walter's hand settled in the small of his back, holding him down. "That wasn't holding still, puppy," he warned. 

Mulder grinned at Alex's agonized groan and put the spoon back in the pan. Bending down he licked the line of sticky syrup off Alex's ass. "Mm. Delicious. And it didn't even leave a red mark, puppy. Although your ass is red enough I guess I might not see if it did. But anyway, I think you can take hotter." Dipping up another shallow spoonful he held the spoon out to Walter. "Give it a try? I was thinking it might be fun to scorch our initials into his butt..." 

Walter laughed as he trailed the spoon just above the propped-up ass poised between them, leaving a glistening trail in a zigzag across Alex's cheek. "Juvenile, Mulder." 

"Oh, so that's _not_ a 'W' you just made?" 

"Maybe it's an upside down 'M'." 

"Yeah right." 

As the syrup continued to heat, they took turns with the spoon, tracing patterns of hot liquid gold across Alex's trembling ass. His cries got more breathless as the syrup got hotter and they took to blowing on it lightly before licking it off to save their tongues. Eventually they gave in to impulse and soon 'W' and 'M' decorated Alex's ass. 

Alex's howls were as beautiful as his squirms and Mulder felt his own hunger climbing apace with Alex's desperation. Every time his eyes fell to the flat base of the butt plug protruding between the generous cheeks, he felt the overwhelming urge to yank it out and replace it with his cock. To straddle Alex's hips and push right into him... to fuck him long and hard as he lay there on the rug, legs held apart by the spreader bars, ass propped up and sizzling under the hot syrup. 

When Alex fell into a babbling begging, the urge only got worse. 

Despite his growing preoccupation, Mulder kept a close eye on the thermometer and they reluctantly stopped playing as soon as the degrees edged upward into the danger zone. Alex lay panting between them and they both enjoyed the sight for a few minutes until Mulder suggested Walter go get the snow. "It's heating up good now, it won't be much longer." 

Walter went to the porch door and swung it open, letting in a blast of chill air as he slipped outside. Returning with two pans packed with snow he lined them up on the rug next to Mulder, then scooped a bit of the snow out of the closest pan and rubbed it over Alex's ass. 

Alex's yowl had to be audible over in the main inn building. When Mulder and Walter finally stopped laughing Alex was still swearing a blue streak. "Come on, Alex," Mulder cajoled. "I bet it actually felt good... it was just the shock of it." 

Alex glared at him over his shoulder, a murderous glint in the green eyes. After a long, silent minute, his gaze shifted to Walter. "Do it again... _carefully_." 

"Say please..." 

"I'm going to fucking kill you both." 

"That wasn't a 'please' was it, Mulder?" 

"I don't think so." 

" _PLEASE_ do it again, _CAREFULLY_..." 

Walter and Mulder each lifted a handful of snow and held it against Alex's ass while they waited for the syrup to finish boiling. Mulder watched in delight as the snow melted against Alex's hot flesh and dripped down onto his thighs and hips and into the crack of his ass. Alex hissed and continued to squirm as if he couldn't quite hold still and Mulder felt his own cock swell at the involuntary movements. He glanced over at the pan to see the roiling syrup rising quickly. 

Jerking back he wiped his wet hand on the towel and went back to the syrup, pouring out thin lines and swirly designs into the packed snow in the pans. Turning off the burner he handed off one pan to Walter and started in on his own, setting the tines of his fork just down into the syrup and lifting, grinning when the entire line of candy picked right up out of the snow. 

"Here puppy, try this and tell us if you like it better on snow or on your ass." He held out his fork to Alex and laughed at the irate look he got before Alex opened up and sucked the maple into his mouth. His face twisted in surprise. 

"That's... neat." Alex watched as Mulder tined out another strip, and opened his mouth readily this time. "It's different," he mumbled around the mouthful. "And really sticks to your teeth..." 

"The downside," Mulder agreed as he finished off his plate, resettled his snow, and drizzled more syrup onto it. "It also can get to be too much pretty quickly." 

"Mm, not yet," Alex murmured, opening his mouth again as Walter fed him from his fork. 

Mulder watched Walter's eyes tracking the way Alex slurped down the fork and decided he was probably not the only one feeling the effects of their afternoon entertainment. "I don't know, somehow hot chocolate and sugar on snow just doesn't seem like the healthiest lunch to me," he drawled. When Walter looked up he arched his brows significantly. "Don't you think our puppy needs a more balanced diet?" 

* * *

Walter smiled as he read Mulder's meaning in his face. "I think that's a very responsible suggestion," he intoned. 

Alex shook his head from his position on the floor. "Nah, 'mph fine. Gimme more." He tilted his chin at Walter's plate of snow. 

Walter picked him out another line of sugar, winding it around the fork and offering it to the waiting mouth. Alex closed his mouth over the fork blissfully, eyes closing as he scraped the sticky gob off with his teeth and sucked it. Walter felt his cock pressing against the teeth of his zipper. 

He wondered briefly if Mulder would want to flip for who got first rights to Alex's mouth, but then thought better of it and decided to just let Mulder go first. The only drawback there had been to watching Mulder fuck Alex last night had been that Walter had already come. Even this morning in the shower, he'd come first. And watching Alex suck Mulder under the water had been... interesting. He was surprised to discover he actually wanted to watch Alex service Mulder, and use it to stoke on his own arousal. There was an incredible charge to being able to watch the boy on his knees, giving it all up. Walter would never have guessed he'd be able to watch his lover have sex with another man but the circumstances had opened the door and once opened it wasn't exactly a bad experience. 

It was actually rather hot... 

Okay, extremely hot. 

He fed another forkful into Alex's eager mouth then gestured with the fork to Alex's other side. "We'll give you more alright. Mulder's got your next course." He glanced over at Mulder and nodded. Mulder immediately started opening his jeans. 

Alex twisted slightly on the floor, turning his head and opening his mouth then freezing as he saw Mulder with his jeans undone, pulling his cock from his underwear. Alex groaned and rested his forehead against the floor. 

"Ahem, I seem to recall something about presenting yourself for use when requested, _no hesitation_ ," Mulder drawled. "I bet a strap on that ass would make a definite impression about now..." 

Alex's reaction was immediate. His head came up and he struggled to get his knees under him with the limited mobility afforded him by the spreader bars. Walter took hold of his arm and levered him up, helping him balance and turning him toward Mulder. "He's going to have a hard time balancing," Walter realized, studying Alex's body. 

Mulder nodded and pushed himself back and up into his chair, pushing his jeans and his shorts down out of the way. "Here, he can lean on the front of the chair." 

Walter helped position Alex between Mulder's spread thighs then stepped back to watch the bound body kneeling before Mulder's chair, face already buried in Mulder's crotch. Even as he watched, Mulder's fingers fisted Alex's short dark hair and lifted his head, his other hand guiding his sizeable erection to the still-puffy lips. Alex opened enthusiastically and Mulder thrust his cock inside. 

Alex's eyes slid closed immediately, his jaw going lax as Mulder fucked his mouth up and down on his cock. Walter watched the lips spread wide around Mulder's hard-on and felt his own cock kick in his jeans. Alex's hands cuffed at his lower back made a striking counterpoint to the black collar and the leash dangling down his back. Walter moved around the chair slowly, taking in the delicious sight of the long, strong legs held in place by the spreader bars, keeping the thighs from closing. 

And that ass. Lifted and displayed, the plug base sticking out between hot, red cheeks. Walter lowered himself to his knees behind Alex and slipped one hand up between the spread thighs. Alex's hips arched back and he made a strangled noise as Walter found his hard cock. Walter pumped it a few times then decided that while he liked the way Alex squirmed with the increased stimulation, he didn't want to risk getting him off just yet. 

Rocking back and getting to his feet, he returned to the bags and fished out another of the butt plug selections. A little longer and slightly slimmer than the one Alex currently wore, it also had a panel in the base that opened to fit batteries. Knowing Mulder wouldn't have bought it without buying batteries, Walter rummaged until he found the package, then tore it open and loaded the vibrating butt plug. Crossing to the stand between the beds, he found the buckling cock ring they'd used the previous day and then returned to kneel down behind Alex again. 

Sliding his left hand between Alex's thighs from behind, he listened for the muffled noises Alex made around Mulder's dick stuffing his throat. Walter smiled at the change in tone as his fingers circled Alex's cock. Moving closer and wrapping his right arm around Alex from the side, he toyed with the hard cock until it strained against his hand. Mulder must have noticed something in Alex's reactions, because his eyes suddenly opened and he peered down to see what Walter was doing. Walter merely winked and continued fisting Alex's cock, then stopped suddenly and wrapped the cock strap tightly around the base, buckling it closed. 

Alex jerked and moaned, his hips pumping the air as Walter's hands left him and Walter sat back. Mulder grinned blissfully and his head lolled back against the chair, obviously appreciative of Alex's increased fervor. Walter smiled to himself as he reflected Mulder would likely notice another shift in a few minutes. 

Finding the lube where Mulder had left it when he'd inserted the larger plug before the sugar-on-Alex, Walter lubed the vibrating plug then set about removing the plug in Alex's ass. At his first touch, Alex's ass clenched and his hips twitched spasmodically again. Mulder watched, mouth open and panting, as Walter took a firm hold on the base and worked the plug back and forth gently, waiting for Alex to relax around it before easing it out and dropping it on the towel. He pressed the tip of the vibrating plug against the loosened asshole and pushed, grinning as the sweet pucker bloomed against the intrusion readily. He pushed the plug home with a steady thrust. Alex arched into it, groaning around Mulder's cock. Mulder petted his head and stared back and forth between Walter and Alex's ass, waiting for what he knew was coming next. 

Walter wiggled the plug just enough to make sure it was well-seated and wouldn't slip out. Satisfied, he left it alone for a few moments, letting Alex settle again. He wondered if Alex could even tell it was a different plug. He smiled again. Alex was about to find out. 

Reaching out, he barely twisted the circular control in the plug's base. The vibrator buzzed to life instantly. The response was pure poetry. Alex released a wild cry, muffled by his mouthful. His whole body reacted... every muscle went tight, his arms yanked automatically against the restraints, his ass pushed up into the air and twitched madly from side to side, as if trying to dislodge the new torment or trying to rub against it more fully. Nothing he could do had any effect though, as the vibrator was firmly lodged and happily whirring away. Mulder yowled and tugged on Alex's hair suddenly. 

"No teeth!" he gasped, glaring at Walter when Walter convulsed with laughter. 

Alex made an unintelligible sound and Mulder relaxed, his hands going back to the chair arms, so Walter assumed Alex must have gotten his concentration back. Time to toy with it again then. He reached out and bumped Alex up from 'low' to 'medium'. And poetry went into motion. 

Alex's body writhed uncontrollably and he moaned nonstop as the little device up his ass drove him crazy, maddening and inescapable. Walter sat back to enjoy the sight, leaning up against his own chair and massaging his cock through his jeans. He wondered if the constant moaning affected the blow job, guessing from Mulder's vocal reaction that it did. Alex's head bobbed on Mulder's dick while the rest of his body quivered and jerked with the relentless vibrations. Mulder's fingers tightened, digging into the chair, and his head rocked back as his hips bucked up. Walter could just imagine what he was feeling as Mulder climaxed in Alex's mouth, thrusting down that hot, wet throat. 

Alex lifted away from Mulder's lap, still making soft whimpering noises. "Please," he begged immediately when he'd caught his breath. "God, I can't stand it! It's too much... Walter, please...please." 

Walter got up on his knees again and helped the begging man turn to face him. Semen dripped down the side of Alex's swollen mouth, together with his crazed eyes and flushed skin giving him a totally debauched look. Walter's cock throbbed in his pants at the picture Alex made. Shaking his head, he reached out and stroked Alex's cheek. "Unfortunately for you, puppy, you're too beautiful like this. All out of control and wanting it so bad. You can keep that little toy up your ass while you do me. I want to feel how crazy it makes you, too." 

Alex's anguished wail of protest just made Walter hotter. He got to his feet and unzipped, opening jeans and pushing briefs down out of the way. Alex moaned, hips making small involuntary movements, his eyes fixed on Walter's crotch, tongue flickering out to wet his lips. Walter took his cock in hand and guided it to Alex's mouth, rubbing the head all around Alex's lips, leaving glistening smears of precum, pulling back whenever Alex tried to suck him in. Lowering himself down to his knees he reached between Alex's legs deliberately and turned the vibrator up another notch, watching the green eyes widen impossibly, loving the helpless noises Alex started making. Grinning, he stood again and slid his hand through Alex's hair, pulling his head in. 

"Take it nice and slow and make it last," Walter instructed as Alex's lips opened for him. "And look up here and meet my eyes while you're doing it. I want to see your eyes while you suck my cock and ride your little toy." Alex rolled his eyes upward to stare up at Walter as he worked his mouth down over Walter's bulk. Walter sighed happily at the sight of his dick entering the stretched lips, at the wide eyes blinking up at him in mute appeal. "That's it. Take it all." He shifted his weight, moving his legs a bit further apart to make the stance more comfortable, letting his hips cant forward, then holding the position easily. 

Despite the comfort of sitting he found he liked looking down on Alex on his knees, the dark head moving with the rhythm of his frantic sucking. He liked having just his jeans opened, staying fully clothed to Alex's nudity. Looking past the beautiful, desperate face he could see Alex's bound body twitching, hips moving constantly as if he had an itch he couldn't quite scratch. Which, Walter reflected with dark humor, was a fairly accurate description of his current predicament. 

Stroking the soft hair under his fingertips up into spikes, Walter kept as still as he could and watched the delightful vision until pure sensation began to overwhelm him. The hot, wet suction on his cock pulled him under wave after wave of rippling pleasure. He found his eyelids dragging down against his will as his body longed to just tumble into the oblivion of orgasm. The throaty noises Alex made sent delicious vibrations through his pulsing cock even as the plaintive sounds brought shivers up his spine. And every sight of Alex, wild and wriggling at the buzzing stimulation prodding his prostate, sent Walter closer to hurtling over the edge. 

Between one instant and the next Alex's tongue worked just right against the underside of Walter's cock, hitting the nerves just under the head with extra pressure, and Walter felt the spasms begin. His head fell back and his hands clenched in Alex's hair... he knew he made noises but he couldn't have said afterward if they were words or just jumbled shouts of sound. His hips thrust forward at last, jerked from their locked position by the orgasm boiling through him. 

In seconds it was over and he bent forward gasping as his muscles relaxed all at once, threatening to drop him on his ass right where he stood. His hands loosened on Alex's head and slipped to rest on his shoulders instead, giving himself just enough of a prop to keep his feet as his body shuddered in reaction to the intense release. When he felt he could stand freely again he straightened and staggered the few steps to his chair, sinking into it with a sigh. 

"Wow..." he managed. 

"Enthusiastic when he has a little incentive up his ass, isn't he?" Mulder inquired lazily from his chair. 

Walter grinned, knowing he undoubtedly looked as pleasure-drugged as Mulder had earlier. "We have _got_ to try that again sometime." 

* * *

Alex felt his heart drop to his feet - or at the very least to his bound knees - when Walter stumbled to his chair and fell into it, chest heaving and eyes half-closing. Clearly not a man giving the least thought to relief for his puppy anytime soon. 

He heard his own unrestrained whimpers with something like shock, but couldn't get them under control. The constant vibrations titillating his prostate had him beyond coherence. His ass had been pleasantly sore all day, well-fucked... a delicious counterpoint to everything they did to him, a reminder of his thorough use. But now the relentless pulsating in his tender asshole, in his sensitized rectum, drove him hurtling toward climax without any direct stimulation on his cock. The leather strap biting into the base of his aching erection delayed things, but there was only so much he could take. 

And yet... it wasn't... quite... enough... 

But it could be. It could be if... 

Maybe Walter was dazed enough to just not notice how close he was until too late. Maybe he would just kneel here in his bonds and come all over the floor, driven past any self-control or dignity by their relentless teasing. By the excruciating toy buzzing away in his ass. 

Alex bit his lip hard and tried to swallow the embarrassing sounds he made. He couldn't still his hips no matter how hard he tried. He squirmed helplessly, legs firmly locked apart by the spreader bars, arms held fast at his back. Only his hips could move freely and move they did, rocking forward and back, side to side, all to no avail. The quivering toy didn't go any faster or slower, didn't move... he couldn't rub up against anything, couldn't dislodge it or make it move within him. It just went on and on and _on_... 

The collar hugged his throat with every rising whine, every harsh breath. The leash hung down his back, brushing his arms and ass whenever he moved. Sweat dripped down his throat and shoulders, his back. Ran down over his ass cheeks and stung as it hit the tender patches where hot maple syrup had scorched. 

He choked in humiliation as frustrated sobs rose in his chest. Willing them back, he tried desperately to keep something, some level of control, some restraint... some piece of himself. He could hear their low, amused voices but his mind was past the point of making sense of anything they said. He registered a body sinking to the floor next to his and felt a hand on his ass, parting his flaming cheeks- 

-and it stopped. All at once. Between one second and the next the vibrations stopped and in the following breath the evil toy shifted in his ass and left him, pulled out by a firm hand and tossed to the towel. An inarticulate wail welled up and escaped. As intolerable, as horridly tantalizing and destroying as the toy had been, to have it gone... his ass clenched, aching and _empty_. He felt so opened, so totally plundered. He needed something inside him, something... anything. He needed to be mounted and filled and _fucked_... 

And the peaking, swelling climax, so sought after, so longed for, ebbed away. The stimulation gone, his poor abused cock strapped and left bereft, his limbs locked into restraints allowing him no way to satisfy himself, keeping him completely under their control... 

The sobs overtook him all at once, bursting the dam of his threadbare will, ripping out of his chest with the force of his denied orgasm. His chin dropped to his chest, his shoulders hunched, his torso bent forward... the only movements he was allowed. Shaking and gasping and heaving, he knelt there on the rug and felt every last shred of self-control wash away in the flood of tears, in the cries wracking his body. 

Theirs. So theirs. Completely and irrevocably, no matter what they did at the end of this time... he would belong to them always. Shattered, stripped bare and laid naked before them and his soul ached. 

Through a haze of sensory and emotional overload he came aware of a hand stroking his back, rubbing rhythmically between his shoulder blades, helping him catch his breath. Another, in his hair, petting and soothing him. Pulling him to lean against a warm chest, soft flannel under his cheek. 

Tenderness. Care. Possession. Complete and utter possession. 

Nothing brushed against his bursting cock, nothing provoked further agonizing arousal. Only comfort, only gentle calming touch communicating a warm, steady presence. Alex cried out his frustration, his total surrender, into the shirt, the chest, Mulder's chest. Into the cozy fabric and the heated strength beneath it. Into the muscle and bone and heart of the man who held him, and stroked him, and owned him. 

He felt his arms released, his cuffs unclipped from each other. Without thought or intent, both arms wrapped tight around Mulder's body, hugging himself to the slender form, twisting awkwardly at the hips to press as close as he could. The beloved monotone finally penetrated, whispering soft sounds of comfort directly into his ear. Words still didn't resolve but the sound was enough. The sobs slowed and died, the intense pinnacle of frustration dissolving, leaving a bone-deep release in its place. 

He almost felt as if he _had_ come. 

With a panicked start, he pulled away from Mulder's chest and looked down. Maybe he had and been too overwrought to realize... they would _not_ be pleased... but no. His cock flagged, relaxing with the rest of his body but still mostly hard, arching over the black strap that slowed its retreat from erection to a crawl. 

But every muscle, ever nerve, felt pushed over the edge, past the limit. Dazed lassitude flowed through him as he looked up, realizing belatedly that Mulder had a hand under his chin, was tilting his face upward. 

Hazel eyes, beautiful and big and so warm and Alex could almost cry all over again. Looking at him with such... feeling. _Feeling_. Alex's chest expanded painfully. Staring into those eyes, that face, in this state... too much. Too open and too owned. 

"Are you mine?" 

And words were making sense again and Alex had only one answer, only one word in the entire universe of language. One word that rang through every cell of his body like a bell struck with its one perfect stroke. 

"Yours." 

His own voice sounded unrecognizable to his ears, like crushed velvet. But he knew he spoke because the word, the meaning, thrummed through him, reverberating. 

"We own you." 

He didn't need to be told to repeat; he knew what to do. "You own me." Delicious joy burst in his chest at the words, so true, finally true again. 

"You understand. You belong to us. You are completely ours with no volition of your own. You're suffering. We know you are. But your orgasm is ours to allow, ours to deny, ours to control. Not just to punish you, though we may punish you that way, but simply because. You. Belong. To us. Body, mind, heart and soul." 

Alex couldn't breathe, felt dizzy all over again. The words he'd never dared hope to hear... "I understand. I belong to you." His voice rasped and his blood throbbed in his veins. "Body, mind, heart... and soul." 

"You will obey us." 

"I will obey you." 

"You will do exactly as we command." 

"I will do exactly as you command." 

"You _will not_ disappear." 

"I will not disappear." And he knew it for fact, from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. He had no idea what he would do when they finished with him, released him to go his own way. His brain wondered distantly if he would be functionally _able_ to do anything at all... but he would not - could not - leave them. The idea was ludicrous to him. 

Mulder must have seen the knowledge, the truth of it, in his eyes, because the smile that graced his face lit him up from the inside, beamed bright enough to scorch burn marks into Alex's cheeks to match those on his ass. Instead of wincing away, Alex bloomed into the pure joy, pressing closer by instinct to the center of his world made happy with him. He felt a stab of physical pain when the happiness on Mulder's face dimmed. 

"Why did you leave us at all?" 

Raw tears stung his eyes, closed his throat again, but nothing short of death could keep his tongue from answering that direct question, from that mouth, even as his heart ached with the knowledge. "I didn't deserve you. I was never good enough for you. Never." Alex swallowed hard, eyes clouding, words ripped from deep inside. "I thought you... could never want me... after..." 

Mulder's hands on him tightened and the brilliant eyes glittered with intensity. "You are ours. We. Own. You." The words entered the room undisputed, irrevocable, resolving any question of want, forgiveness. "You deserve us now, don't you." It wasn't a question. 

Alex caught his breath. "I... deserve you now," he repeated faintly. 

"In fact, we're exactly what you deserve," Mulder growled, a throaty edge making innuendo of the simple statement. 

Alex's voice shook. "You're exactly what I deserve," he breathed dutifully, suddenly entirely certain that he'd never uttered a truer statement in his life. Gentle, heavy hands settled on his shoulders from behind, sealing the sentiment. 

Mulder nodded decisively then grinned up at Walter over Alex's head. "I think we've done it, Walter." 

"I think we have," came Walter's voice, thick with emotion, from behind Alex. Then two sets of careful hands lifted him, setting him to his feet and supporting him. Alex leaned woozily into a broad, hairy chest. Muscular arms wrapped around him, held him close. He tilted his head back to stare up into Walter's face, so soft and expressive all of a sudden. Falling into the rare, enthralled expression, Alex felt his chest seize anew. "You've done so well, my puppy," Walter murmured and Alex swelled under the praise, the approval, the delight in that adored voice. 

Distantly he felt the spreader bar removed from his thighs, then his ankles. Walter supported him as Mulder unbuckled the wrist cuffs and unclipped the leash. Mulder ran one finger over the front of the collar, then against the smooth leather of the strap buckled around his cock. "These will stay on," Mulder stated calmly and Alex stared at him in complete rapture. Of course they would stay on. Of course he would wear the signs of their ownership. 

Between the two of them they walked him to Walter's bed and laid him under the covers, settling him on his side so neither his tenderized ass nor his unruly cock would be rubbed against the sheet. "And of course we don't have to tell you not to touch yourself," Walter said matter of factly as he tucked the blankets up around Alex's neck. Head cradled in Walter's pillow, smelling his cologne and sweat, Alex's eyes were already closing. He smiled blissfully at Walter's confidence in him. Of course they didn't have to tell him. The command went without saying. Just as it was only fitting he was being put to bed with lingering arousal still making his strapped cock pulse. 

Darkness rolled up and over him from behind his closing lids. For once no shadows loomed. Safety surrounded him. For the first time ever he felt like he knew his place, knew exactly where he belonged, and was exactly who he wanted to be. Not even concerns about how long it would last could make it through before sleep stole him under. 

__

Alex woke to brisk knocking at the door. He blinked open his eyes but stayed still, warm and comfortable under the blankets. He watched lazily from his vantage point in the bed as a fully-dressed Walter went to the door and opened it to admit someone from the inn wheeling a dinner cart. 

Alex didn't miss the significance. They'd obviously determined he was "safe" for room service now. Molten sensation flooded through him. He let his eyes drift closed again as Walter quietly ushered the woman into the room. 

"-is he doing?" 

"-well. Really not much wrong... rest-" 

Alex listened to as much as he could hear, smiling when Mulder joined the conversation and demurred along with Walter the need for a larger room or a rolling cot. Finally the solicitous inn employee left and Alex stirred, stretching. 

Immediately Mulder and Walter noticed and moved to the bed. "He's awake," Mulder pronounced. 

Alex stared worshipfully up at him, feeling the unfamiliar smile tugging his mouth up at the corners. "Please sir, may I get out of bed?" he rasped. 

"You may," Mulder granted, returning the smile. 

Alex shifted up onto his arm, trying to swing his legs out of bed without sitting fully on his throbbing ass. Next to impossible, he winced and hissed as his butt came in contact with the sheet. Getting up out of bed, he immediately sank to his knees, hands folded behind his back. Mulder petted his head with long, sensuous strokes, tousling his hair. Alex leaned into it shamelessly, pressing his head into Mulder's hand and making a low rumbling hum deep in his throat. 

"Interesting. A puppy that purrs," Walter teased. 

Alex opened his eyes and transferred his heated gaze to Walter, knee-walking two steps to his right to nuzzle Walter's thigh. Tilting his head back he looked straight up into liquid brown eyes and murmured, "Woof." 

Walter tipped back his head and laughed, then leaned down and caught Alex's head between his hands, rubbing his fingers up into Alex's hair and massaging roughly, for all the world as if he were coddling a dog. Alex preened under the sensation and easy affection, shaking his head and pushing into Walter's touch as he had Mulder's. 

"Dinner time, puppy," Walter announced. "Are you hungry?" 

"Yes sir," Alex responded immediately. The sugar on snow, delightful as it was, hadn't done much to fill him up, but nothing short of a direct order would have made him stomach Mulder's damn clam chowder. Some regional specialties simply didn't need to be indulged, and chopped up seafood in milk was one of them. Lobster bisque, he'd consider. Clam chowder could go hang. He was used to missing meals. He just hoped like hell they'd ordered something a little more palatable for dinner. 

Immediately he felt a stab of guilt for the decidedly willful thought but figured if they were going to insist on keeping him in subspace for an entire weekend, they were going to have to put up with occasional lapses. 

_Boy, you are totally fucking Stockholmed,_ sniggered the little voice in head. 

With his newfound peace of mind Alex calmly picked up the snarky little voice and drop-kicked it into next week, when it might actually do him some good, when he was back out on his own on the road. 

Crawling across the floor behind them he noted they'd cleaned up the room before calling room service. No toys lay about and all the burgundy bags were carefully restacked on the far side of Mulder's bed. 

Despite the lunch disaster the inn redeemed itself with a wild Vermont turkey with cranberry chutney dinner. Alex ate from his plate on the floor between Mulder and Walter's chairs, finding balance much easier with his arms unbound. The occasional choice bits fed to him by hand sent a sizzle through his groin, underlining his position and his willing submission. No overt teasing interrupted dinner though, and he ate his fill with only a gentle pulsing in his cock. 

Part of his mind started to get rather concerned about that, about what might be coming. 

The rest of him just anticipated... eagerly. 

As Mulder wheeled the cart to the door and out into the hall, Walter slid down out of his seat until he sat on the floor, back against the chair. When Walter patted his leg Alex immediately curled up on the floor next to him, pressed close to his side. Walter's hand played with his hair, stroked over his shoulders, teased at the back of his neck. Alex sighed in pleasure and just luxuriated in the warm solid body and heady touching. 

He felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach when he heard Mulder's footsteps coming back across the room. What would be next... Mulder arrived and plunked down cross-legged on the floor in front of Walter. Alex looked to him curiously and saw that on his return trip he'd brought with him a pack of playing cards. Watching the long fingers shuffle the cards became quickly hypnotic and Alex jerked when Mulder's voice broke the easy silence. 

"Stud?" Mulder inquired casually. 

Walter guffawed. "Give me a break." 

Mulder grinned, then started dealing two hands. "Rummy? First to 250?" 

"That'll work," Walter agreed, and Alex sat blinking as they set about playing cards. 

Playing. Cards. 

If he'd been a cartoon, steam would have started to curl from his ears. These two were seriously courting a header into that snow bank. 

Trying to return to his lazy, content mood, Alex stayed leaned up against Walter's side, even though it hindered Walter's ability to reach the cards. In slow stages, he sank back into his mental release, letting go of his tension and curiosity about what was to come as best he could. He belonged to them. They would do exactly as they pleased with him, exactly when they pleased. 

The bastards. 

Inhaling Walter's scent wasn't helping. His cock perked up bit by bit, reminding him that it had seen a lot of action today, with no satisfaction. As if he could forget. He began to shift restlessly as the Rummy game dragged on, earning him shrewd, knowing glances from Mulder. 

Finally Mulder crooked a finger at him. Alex didn't bother to get his hopes up as the score stood at 135 to 87. He did slink over to Mulder on his hands and knees, though, putting an extra sway into his movements, channeling the thought of a big cat. He hoped it looked sexy rather than just stupid. Mulder leaned in and kissed him slow and deep and he moaned. Not this again... Mulder's kisses drove him wild. But thankfully Mulder didn't tease him into a frenzy as he had earlier, just kissed him breathless then arranged him in a sprawl half on and half off Mulder's lap. Mulder petted and played with his body as he went back to the card game. 

Alex tried to just go with it, enjoy the sensations, but he'd had a long day of teasing. After the breakthrough earlier, he just wanted to stretch out on the floor and beg them to fuck him, claim him, own him with their cocks as they had the night before. 

Mulder's fingers merely teased over a tightening nipple and moved on. 

And the score crept up to 192 to 146. 

Walter called him back a few hands later and had him stretch out on his stomach next to him. Whenever his hand was free Walter stroked and fondled Alex's ass. His fingers delved lightly into the crevice between the cheeks. Alex tried not to hump the floor. 

And the score hit 230 to 197. 

Alex desperately wanted to scream at them, but knew without question it would earn him punishment. And given his mood, they'd undoubtedly select sending him to bed without orgasm for punishment tonight. Besides, he didn't _want_ to be disobedient or difficult right know. He knew what this was... knew they were driving home the ownership they'd established so completely earlier. Making him really _feel_ it, and not just in the throes of intense arousal. 

Just the thought made him itch with desire. 

And the score finally topped 250 with Mulder triumphant, Walter never recovering from two bad hands in a row early on. Alex went on alert all over again as Mulder crowed with victory, shuffling the cards back together and setting them aside. Sure enough, this time when he turned back he focused his attention on Alex. "I won," he drawled, holding open his arms to Alex. 

Alex immediately crawled into them and knelt within the circle of Mulder's embrace. "Yes sir," he breathed. 

"That means I get to decide what to do to you next, and I get the first orgasm tonight," Mulder added. 

Alex blinked. They'd played _Rummy_ for him? For fuck's sake, that was almost worse than flipping a goddamned coin! He halted the line of thinking immediately as he realized Mulder watched him carefully, a small smile playing on his lips. Alex swallowed hard, let his eyelashes fall to veil his eyes, and parted his lips. "So what are you going to do to me," he murmured, pausing then finally adding, "...sir?" 

Mulder's eyes lit with the fire Alex wanted to see and one finger suddenly thrust under the edge of his collar, drawing him up as Mulder stood. "Get on the bed. On your back, legs spread, knees to your chest. _Now_." 

Alex found himself in position almost before his brain processed the order, helped along by a firm shove from Mulder. His ass protested as he landed on the bed but as he pulled his knees up to his chest, most of his weight rested on his upper back. He sucked in a breath, cock already filling in automatic reaction to the exposed position. His mind flew back to the shaving of the morning and his cheeks felt suddenly hot. Mulder stood at the end of the bed, arms crossed, staring down at his displayed crotch, smooth and bare. He felt his cock twitch and rise under the clinical assessment. 

Mulder's hand reached out and stroked all over his shaven groin, fingers touching everywhere the hair had grown, emphasizing its absence. Alex shivered at the touch and clutched his knees tighter, holding his legs apart in spite of the urge to close them or thrust into the touch. 

"Need a little reminder of who's in charge?" Mulder asked, voice soft. 

Alex thought quickly, knowing the question for the trap it was. Either a yes or a no could be misconstrued as attitude and the threat of correction still hung over his head. His ass wasn't any readier for the strap. "If you see fit, sir," he temporized, losing the breathy tease that had gotten him into this position. 

Mulder smirked. "Ah, a suddenly _careful_ obedient little puppy. Think better of getting unruly, did you?" 

Alex winced, then decided to go with the truth. "Yes sir," he mumbled. Mulder's hand continued stroking a little too gently, fingertips tickling over sensitive flesh. 

"Good," Mulder mused, then suddenly turned away, tossing over his shoulder, "We'll give you a reminder anyway. Don't move." 

Eyes closing on a silent groan, Alex held the position and tried to relax. He was too keyed up though; his muscles tensed again when Mulder returned. His eyes immediately dropped to Mulder's hand and widened at the sight of the small flogger resting casually in his grip. Even as his cock swelled, his legs instinctively drew together. 

Mulder laughed, a low evil chuckle that sent shivers up Alex's spine. He'd forgotten - forced himself to forget - exactly how damn _good_ at this sort of thing Mulder was. Mulder reached between Alex's legs and laid the little flogger down on his quivering stomach, letting the soft suede falls drag over his balls, cock and groin. 

"That's not going to do at all," Mulder admonished. "If you can't keep yourself all spread open and displayed for me, I'll have to make arrangements." Leaving the flogger nestled on Alex's stomach, rising and falling with his uneven breaths, Mulder turned away again only to return with ankle cuffs and leather ties. 

As his left ankle was cuffed and his leg stretched out and upward, Alex released his hold on his knees. Mulder's firm grip stretched his leg out until he could strap the ankle to the top of the left bedpost. He did the same with the right ankle to the right bedpost, until Alex lay on his back with his legs tied spread open in a wide V. 

"Do I need to restrain your hands, puppy?" Mulder inquired in a silky voice. 

"No sir," Alex managed, the breathiness back in his voice despite all efforts to the contrary. He winced, and tried again. "I mean, not unless you see fit, sir." 

Mulder nodded. "That's better. As it happens, I have reason to prefer to leave your hands free for the moment." Reaching out once again, Mulder's fingers trailed up and down the inside of Alex's thighs, stopping on each down stroke just before they brushed the heavy balls. Alex wriggled, the position increasing his feeling of defenselessness. Finally Mulder stopped sensitizing the skin and picked up the little flogger. Holding it directly over Alex's cock and balls, Mulder twisted it back and forth, the long strips of soft soft suede dancing over his genitals in a tormenting rain. 

Alex gasped and stiffened, his leg muscles contracting and his hips lifting into the velvety touch all over his aching groin. His hands pulled into fists at his side and he had to concentrate on keeping his arms still. 

"Breathe, puppy." Mulder sounded amused. 

Alex released the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in a rush and felt lightheaded. Apparently concentrating too hard on not letting his freed hands move made him forget other things... 

"I seemed to recall you liked floggers," Mulder murmured casually, keeping the handle twisting in his long fingers. "A lot. So I bought a couple. But this one was my favorite. Given the size, I think we all know where it's meant to be used, hmmm?" 

Alex's breath stuttered in his throat. His mouth hung open and panting, and Mulder had barely started. Mulder always did have a strong hand at using anticipation well. Alex couldn't tear his eyes away from the long black strands shimmying all over his strapped cock, kissing and teasing his balls at the same time. Sensation flooded his genitals. His cock throbbed and swelled. 

"Don't we, puppy?" Mulder's voice came sharper and Alex's eyes jerked from the hypnotic sight of the flogger draping his groin to stare up at Mulder's face. 

Don't we? A question... obviously requiring an answer. What the fuck had he asked? Alex felt panic crack open in his chest. Ah god, he wanted the flogger to never stop purring against his crotch... he didn't want any stops for punishment of attitude _now_. He honestly couldn't remember the question! "I... ye-es?" he tried desperately, embarrassed at the crack in his voice. 

Mulder raised his eyebrows, his face knowing. "You know better than that," he admonished. "Yes _what_ , puppy?" 

Alex moaned and realized he was well and truly caught. Even as he tried to marshal his brain he remembered that Mulder always did especially enjoy his power at making Alex totally sex-stupid. He got an obvious charge from being fully in control of his own staggering intellect while Alex stuttered and stammered and wallowed in animal sensation. _So give in to it... give in... give him what he wants..._ Alex relaxed into the thought and felt the tightness in his chest unravel. "I'm sorry sir," he rasped, real apology shading his tone, "could you repeat the question? I... lost it. When you touch me..." He felt terrible heat fill his cheeks at the admission and choked to a stop. 

Mulder's eyes went incandescent. He beamed at Alex in approval. "Ah yes," he murmured, "That's right. Your brain doesn't work too well when your slutpuppy instincts take over, does it? When you get all hot and horny and you just have to be fucked. Your brain melts right out your pretty little ears when somebody spanks your ass and straps your cock and puts you in restraints, doesn't it?" 

That one, Alex knew the answer to. "No sir," he panted immediately. "Only when you do." 

Mulder eyes widened in surprise and he burst out laughing. "Verrrry good," he purred. "You're being such a good puppy. The question that dribbled out your ears along with the rest of your self-control was, given the size of this lovely little flogger, I think we all know where it's meant to be used, yes?" 

Alex wanted to kick himself. Of course, how the hell could he have forgotten _that_? It was the very idea embodied by that question that had gotten him all flustered and rapt on the flogger tantalizing his cock and balls. Blushing deeply, he cleared his throat, not that it helped. His voice still came thick when he managed, "Yes sir. We know where it's meant to be used." 

"Mm," Mulder made a creamy sound as if he'd just eaten something beyond delicious. "And where would that be, puppy?" 

Alex felt dizzy. He knew cognitively that he wasn't going to faint laying on his back with his legs in the air, but the sensations were intense. The lightheadedness, the slight swirl to the room as he forced his mouth open and managed in a small voice, "On my cock, sir. On my cock and on my balls." 

Mulder's face reflected his pleasure at both the words and the tone. "Yes, that's right. And would you like that?" 

Alex moaned helplessly and bit his lip. What to say? How to respond... why did he keep giving these impossible questions with no right answer? Squirming in his bonds, Alex clenched his fists in the blankets under him and tried to reach for the truth. That had worked last time. "I like whatever you do to me, sir," he finally gasped, "but I don't know how much more I can take." 

Mulder raised those brows again and smiled sweetly. "You'll take everything I want you to take, of course," he said in a warm, sure voice. 

Alex felt that knot in his chest shatter all over again, and liquid heat burst through him. His body went pliant on the bed, his legs sagging in the ties, his fingers releasing the bedspread from a suddenly weak grasp. His hips stopped bucking into the falls of the flogger and his whole torso arched, his spine stretching, undulating, his body trying to say without words how completely Mulder owned him, how much that one sweet sentence affected him. "Yes... yes, sir... please," he gasped, and all he could do was stare at that beloved face in abject worship, completely enthralled. 

Whatever Mulder saw in his face, it pleased him beyond measure. "Alright then, now we're ready to begin," he said quietly, still smiling with a possessive gleam that thrilled Alex. He dragged the flogger gently over Alex's cock and balls one last time, then lifted his arm back and shifted his stance. 

Alex knew better than to tense and his body was beyond that point anyway. Yet instinct tried to intervene and Mulder must have seen some muscle movement because he paused. 

"Do you want a blindfold?" he asked kindly. 

"No sir, please sir," Alex gasped. "But may I close my eyes, sir?" 

"You may." 

Alex closed his eyes and tumbled into sheer sensation, letting loose a wild cry when the flogger thudded not against his cock, not against his balls, but against his left inner thigh. Then his right inner thigh, then left... right... left... 

Mulder knew exactly what he was doing and warm, tingling sensation started to build immediately in Alex's lower body, the blood rushing to his groin and thighs. The patterned blows brought his nerve endings alive and every stroke over flesh that wasn't his bared and aching genitals seemed to just emphasize their vulnerability, emphasize what was coming... building... 

Alex tilted his head back and lost total control of his vocalizations, groaning with abandon and writhing under the flying flogger. His hands fisted in the blankets again as the light blows increased in speed, then slowed again and became heavier. Mulder kept the rhythm beautifully even and Alex watched the strange, disjointed thought float across his own brain... 'I wonder if he's been practicing'. It was lost immediately in the growing haze and didn't have time to grow to 'practicing on someone else'. Jealousy had no place here, no place and no hold as Mulder expertly applied the flogger up and down the inside of his thighs and then the backs. 

Seamlessly, from one blow to the next, the sting began, suffusing the hot, tingling flesh and bumping Alex's responses up to the next level as well. Arching into the flogging Alex yowled in delight, stretching his thighs apart as much as he could, trying to convey with his body "I'm yours I'm yours I'm yours". Just as the sting started to crest, the steady fall of sound and sensation stopped and something wonderfully, impossibly, agonizingly soft stroked over his inner left thigh, skipped over his cock and balls, and stroked back up his inner right thigh. The sensation was almost too much on the awakened nerves and Alex broke into delighted squirms, panting moans breaking from his lips as he forced his eyes partway open, lifting dazed lids with an effort. 

Mulder stood, still fully clothed of course and looking so perfectly poised - so _perfect_ \- between the V of Alex's own legs. The flogger hung in Mulder's right hand while his left hand ran up and down and all over Alex's thighs. Something... a glove of some sort... covered Mulder's hand and Alex let his head fall back to the bed with a moan of pure ecstasy as the gloved hand finally descended into his crotch and caressed his swollen balls, traveled once up his turgid cock. Fur... it was fur... had to be. 

The glove left him in torment and he knew instinctively what was coming. The kiss of the flogger on his thighs transported him, and something snapped... he floated... surrounded by sensation. It felt so natural when the heavier blows eased again and began to center on the very upper crease on the inside of his thigh... the most natural thing in the world when finally, finally, they crossed over into light, teasing strokes on his balls... his balls... his cock... 

And oh... heaven... Mulder... perfect touch. Soft suede and steady gentle fall and tingling tingling tingling heat and itching slapping... over and over and over... and over and... over... 

Alex lost time, lost meaning, lost himself. Lost the rest of his body, lost his mind. Only the steady rain of so careful strokes between his legs registered, and the climbing climbing climbing boiling in his cock, his balls, coming alive like never before under the kiss of the flogger. Swelling, swelling... bursting with heat and sensations... 

And fur. Fuuuurrrr. Stroking. Soothing and teasing at the same time. Running all over his burning genitals, individual fingers petting and playing, nerve endings sizzling and... 

Nothing. Silence and something soft floating down over his chest and belly and tucking around his throat. Legs untied and lowered, still spread. Knees bending over the end of the bed and feet coming to rest on the floor, something soft settling over them as well. 

Blinking his eyes open Alex stared up at Mulder, sitting on the bed next to him. He hadn't even felt the mattress dip. Something... he tilted his head and Walter sat on his other side and for the first time since he'd landed on his back on the bed Alex realized he'd completely lost track of where Walter had been during the flogging. He knew he must have watched but... 

Walter grinned at him, eyes sparkling. "You... look amazing." 

"Unh?" Alex replied intelligently. 

Walter's fingers coasted lightly over one cheek. "You look so blissed out. Like you're flying. Are you flying, Alex?" 

"Fly...ing," Alex sighed. 

Mulder chuckled from his other side and Alex rolled his head in that direction. Mulder looked unaccountably smug. So very pleased with himself. Alex knew he should have a reaction to that but wasn't sure what it should be. Mulder drew one finger between Alex's brows, down over his nose and pressed in on the very tip. "You should see the grin on your face," Mulder murmured in a lascivious voice that stroked over Alex's cock like the fur glove. "I wish I had a camera." 

Even in his state, Alex knew enough to know Mulder not having a camera was a _good_ thing. He settled for tilting his head back just enough so Mulder's finger fell off his nose and onto his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked it in, finding it immensely satisfying to suck on Mulder's finger as his body s-l-o-w-l-y descended from the heights. 

"And if that isn't one of the sexiest things I've ever seen," rumbled softly behind him, and Alex knew Walter spoke but wasn't sure what to make of the comment. He stared up at Mulder's less-smug expression and swirled his tongue around a knobby knuckle. 

"Which reminds me," Mulder murmured, "I get first orgasm tonight." 

* * *

Pulling his finger gently from Alex's drawing lips, Mulder rubbed a hand over the blanket they'd draped over Alex's chest while he recovered. "What do you say, puppy? You back with us?" 

"Did I leave?" Alex slurred in the sex-roughened voice that Mulder felt straight through to his balls. 

Mulder grinned down at him. "Not exactly, but I didn't want to take advantage while you were... on another plane." 

Alex's grin widened if possible. "Take advantage," he sighed. 

Mulder laughed. "Well, if you insist..." 

"Oh, I insist." Alex rolled up onto his side and drew his legs up onto the bed, half-crawling toward Mulder with a hungry expression. "Fuck me now?" 

Mulder caught his breath and tried to maintain the solid control he'd been so proud of. "Whoa, slow down." 

"Mm, sorry," Alex purred as he climbed onto Mulder, arms twining around his chest and neck. "Fuck me now, _sir_?" He humped against Mulder's leg and hissed as his spanked cock and balls came in contact with the denim, leaning his forehead against Mulder's chin. 

Mulder tried to untangle himself, to the immense amusement of Walter on the other side of the bed, watching with a wide grin. Mulder sent him a glare and caught Alex's arms. "Wait, wait... no, I'm not going to fuck you, I-" 

Immediately Alex gave a whine and drew away enough to give Mulder a piteous look. "Please, sir. Do you want me to beg? I will." Sliding up and over Mulder, Alex lowered himself off the side of the bed onto his knees, running his hand over Mulder's thigh. "Please, give me your cock up my ass, sir, I want it so badly. I'll be good, I swear I will, just please don't make me wait. Haven't I been good today? You said I've been good today. Please, please-" 

"Wait!" Mulder caught Alex's wandering hand, putting his free hand over Alex's mouth, stopping the torrent of hot, husky words that swept over his skin like individual tongue licks. "Just wait. I... aren't you sore?" 

Alex looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Yes sir," he finally said, kindly leaving off the 'well duh' that hung in the air. 

Mulder sighed and chose not to comment on the tone. "I mean, your ass has had quite a workout so far this weekend. We thought you might be a little too sore to get fucked again by both of us tonight." 

Alex tilted his head to the side and stared up at Mulder for a moment, then transferred his gaze to the silent Walter sitting behind him. A slow smile dragged up the corner of his mouth. "Thanks for the thought, sirs," he murmured, "but I can take it." 

Mulder didn't need to be told twice. Alex on his knees, begging to be fucked, pretty much tore it for him. Swinging his legs off the bed he pointed across the floor to the rug between their chairs. "Over in front of the fireplace. Now." 

Alex crawled on hands and knees across the floor, his body beautiful in the low light. Mulder caught his breath and shot a glance at Walter. Walter's continued grin said he knew exactly how close Mulder had come to falling out of the careful balance of power when Alex went all aggressive-slut on him. Mulder gave him a dirty look and stalked over to the rug where Alex was arching his back and stretching like a cat. He chose to ignore the soft chortle he heard behind him as Walter got up off the bed and followed him across the room. 

When he reached the rug Mulder was almost knocked off his feet by Alex rubbing up against his legs. Realizing he had to take control back and do it fast, he caught Alex's collar and gave one brief tug. Alex froze. "Take it down a notch, puppy," he ordered. "I'll set the pace here, not you." 

"Yes sir," Alex panted, holding perfectly still except for the quivers running through his body. 

Mulder firmly ordered his own cock to behave and stood with hands on hips, looking Alex over. Alex stared up at him from under thick lashes, hand resting on his thighs, his blood-flushed genitals hanging heavy between his parted legs. Hearing a large body settle close at hand, Mulder knew Walter had dropped into his chair to watch the proceedings. The audience helped him to order his thoughts; he walked a slow circle around Alex, noting the way their puppy's breathing picked up. After a moment of silent study he walked to the burgundy bags. 

When he returned, he squatted beside Alex and held out the nipple clamps connected with the silver chain. He pinched Alex's nipples up into tight buds then attached the clamps quickly. Alex's soft sighs and moans goaded him on but he didn't want to extend the play right now. They'd toyed with Alex all day, it was time to let him come. 

Mulder couldn't help but smile at the thought. Yes, time to let him come. _Eventually._

Reaching down between Alex's legs he unbuckled the leather cock strap and removed it, tossing it to Walter. Without touching Alex's genitals further, he stood again and retrieved the lube. Opening his pants, he came back to Alex and knelt behind him. Alex shifted restlessly, head turning and trying to see over his shoulder. "Eyes front," Mulder commanded. Alex stilled with a groan, looking forward. Mulder lowered his pants and shorts down over his hips and bunched them at his knees, giving the joints extra cushioning. 

Lubing his fingers, he caressed his cock and sighed deeply. Running still-slick fingers between Alex's cheeks, he felt out the puckered asshole and probed. Alex sucked in a breath and rose a bit on his knees, ass pushing back against Mulder's fingers. 

"Eager, puppy?" Mulder whispered, low and harsh. 

Alex whined. "Ye-es, sir." 

"Eager for what? Look at Walter and tell him what you're eager for." 

Alex's breath caught, then restarted. He turned his head just enough to look Walter in the face. Mulder could see the deepening blush staining his cheeks as his face came into profile. "I'm... eager for your... hard cock up my ass, sir," Alex managed to force out haltingly. "Please, fuck me ha-rd." His voice cracked on hard as Mulder's finger found his prostate. 

"Mm, can't get enough, can you," Mulder breathed against Alex's shoulder as he moved into position, kneeling between Alex's spread legs, pressing his groin in against Alex's ass. He took his cock in hand and lined up with Alex's hole, the pushed forward, easing the head inside while Alex groaned. Shifting his hands to rest on Alex's hips, he worked himself forward, thrusting gently until his cock rode up and into Alex's ass. Alex wiggled against him, moving his hips to take more in, spreading his legs further, leaning forward and pushing his ass back. His hands opened and closed on his thighs. 

Mulder groaned as Alex's ass came to rest on his lap. Settling himself on his heels, he gripped Alex's hips and urged him to lift a bit, then sit back down. Alex gave a yelp and a buck, and immediately started riding Mulder's cock, leaning back against Mulder's upper body and spreading his knees to either side of Mulder's. Up and down he moved. Mulder pressed his face into Alex's neck and felt wave after wave of pleasure pour through him. In no time he felt his orgasm gathering, the hot slick flesh gripping him and moving, moving, moving. Alex rocked and twisted, moaning freely and begging for more, harder. Mulder kept his movements small and gentle though and Alex wailed as rode Mulder's lap. 

Mulder slid his hands from Alex's hips down to his thighs, holding them further apart. Alex moved faster, more frenzied, but still Mulder wouldn't thrust. He knew Alex had limited movement this way but he himself was getting off just fine, and despite Alex's assurances, he didn't want to fuck him roughly. When Alex's hands moved restlessly, Mulder caught them with his own and linked their fingers tightly. Alex's rising noises, pleas and protests both, made him hotter, made his cock swell in Alex's ass, made him sink his teeth into Alex's shoulder and bite hard, suck harder. 

With a grunt, he felt the undulating body take him over the edge. He squeezed Alex's fingers and arched up. Alex felt his thrust and climax and wailed again, still unfulfilled and nothing touching his cock. 

Mulder relaxed and leaned his head against Alex's, breathing slow and steady. He felt Alex continue to make small movements against him, whimpering desperately, but he didn't release Alex's hands. He waited until his cock slowly retreated, finally slipping from Alex's ass. Then he relaxed his grip and stroked gentle hands over Alex's thighs and stomach, up his chest to toy at the chain linking the nipple clamps. Alex sighed and wriggled. Mulder lifted his head and met Walter's heated gaze over Alex's shoulder. He let his mouth stretch in a lazy, satisfied grin. 

"Your turn." 

* * *

Walter stifled the moan that wanted to rise, wondering if Mulder had said the words for his benefit or for Alex's. He watched Alex's eyes slide shut, cheeks flushing darkly again at the blatant inference that he was about to be handed off like the toy he was for further use. Walter found it impossibly hot. 

"Get up here now," Walter ordered, surprising himself at the sandpaper harshness of his throaty growl. "I want that ass while it's still good and relaxed." He undid his jeans and pushed them down off his hips and thighs to rest around his knees while Alex struggled up and off Mulder's lap and limped toward the chair. 

Watching Mulder's fuck had given Walter an unshakeable image. He held out his hand and drew Alex down onto his lap, catching his face for a quick kiss before shifting the large body to face front. "Back to my chest. Spread your legs. Put them to either side of mine... for the time being. That's it." Catching Alex's hips as Mulder had done, he positioned Alex's round ass over his cock and guided himself up and in. He groaned with delight as his cock sank in easily. Alex's ass was slippery and loose, and so hot. Alex made helpless little noises of pleasure as he was settled firmly onto Walter's cock. 

"Alright then," Walter sighed as they sat that way for a moment. "Now lean back and lift your arms over your head. Drape them over the back of the chair. And don't you dare move them down while I'm fucking you. Understood?" 

"Understood, sir," Alex gasped, his voice already strained with passion. 

"Good," Walter murmured, kissing the back of Alex's neck and licking up to his ear. "Now... just... relax..." As he spoke he worked his hands down the outside of Alex's thighs, then slipped them under the thighs right behind the knee, getting a good grip. Looking over Alex's shoulder he tracked Mulder to the rug before the fireplace, watching with lazy but rapt attention. He noted with pleasure that as long as Alex's eyes were open, he couldn't help but know that Mulder watched every movement, every expression. "Are your eyes open, puppy?" he asked. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Keep them that way. Mulder will let me know if you don't." Tightening his grip under Alex's thighs, he exerted his muscles and lifted, raising Alex's knees and pulling his legs further apart. Alex gasped and stiffened, made a sound of panic. Walter tightened his hold. "Relax. You're mine to use however I want. I want your legs over the arms of this chair. It'll hold you open nice and wide for me." Stretching Alex's thighs open just that much further, he draped Alex's left leg over the left chair arm, then the right leg over the right. Alex mewled and tried to shift, but the position kept him completely at Walter's mercy, his ass totally opened and defenseless, held spread and skewered on Walter's cock, all without one restraint. Shifting his hands to Alex's inner thighs, he began stroking the taut muscles as he moved his hips. Alex's head rolled back and gasping groans filled the air as Walter made slow, shallow movements, just enough to move his cock. 

Movement caught Walter's eye and he realized an entranced Mulder was crawling across the floor, watching the fuck with the kind of attention usually reserved for X-Files involving aliens. Walter grinned... he'd thought this might make a nice thank you for that incredible show Mulder had put on with the flogger. He knew Mulder must have quite the view of Alex's ass being stretched by his cock, and the beautiful body spread out over his own heaved and quivered in a delicious manner. "Are you looking at Mulder, puppy?" Walter asked. "Look him in the eye and let him see how much you enjoy this... being our toy. Our plaything. Our slutpuppy." 

Alex's cries took on a new tone and Walter felt his body start to twist and clench. Smiling, he let his hands slide down Alex's inner thighs and cupped the straining genitals. Cradling the tight balls gently, he circled the fat cock with his other hand and started to stroke, so lightly, so carefully. Alex wailed and stiffened, quivering madly in his helpless position. Walter continued to pump him leisurely and in no time Alex went rigid, cock twitching in Walter's grasp, then hot fluid splashed over Walter's hand and Alex spasmed and thrashed, head rocking back, spine arching. 

Walter gentled his hands still further as Alex went totally limp. Walter helped him slide his legs down off the chair arms, Alex's body slumping against his own. Soft moans came from Alex's lips as Walter's hands stroked and soothed him. The involuntary sounds were just what Walter needed, and he rocked his hips just enough... there... there... and tipped himself over the edge. His own orgasm was less earth-shattering, being his third of the day, and he was able to keep from bellowing in Alex's ear without too much trouble. He felt the delicious release wash through him and moaned contentedly, loving the feel of coming in that ass. 

He opened his eyes and nudged Alex carefully. "Puppy? You can get up now," he murmured, kissing along Alex's throat. Alex made a guttural noise but didn't move. 

Mulder leaned in from his position on the floor. "Uh... I think we've done it to him again, Walter. He looks like he needs to be put back to bed. I don't think he's getting there on his own." 

Walter laughed. "Help me lift him, will you? Lifting this much weight from a sitting position can't be a good idea." Mulder helped him by taking most of Alex's weight until Walter could get his own feet under him, kicking his jeans down his legs and stepping out of them. He bent at the knee and accepted Alex's weight back, giving Mulder a look. "I get him in _my_ bed tonight." 

"I know I know," Mulder said, holding up his hands palms out. "I wasn't going to argue." 

"Hmph." Walter straightened and carried Alex to his bed, settling him on his side long enough to unclip the nipple clamps, then rolling him carefully onto his stomach. Alex nuzzled into the pillow sleepily, turning away from the light and murmuring low and unintelligible. "Just rest, puppy," Walter soothed, running a hand over his head. "Didn't you buy some aloe cream, Mulder?" Walter blinked as Mulder stepped up beside him and handed him the tube, obviously having already been getting it out before he even asked. "So why can't you anticipate my needs like that in a work capacity?" he asked mildly over his shoulder as he flipped up the cap. 

Mulder snorted as he flung himself down on his own bed. "Maybe because it's not _your_ needs I'm anticipating." 

Walter rolled his eyes and laughed as he squirted the cream onto Alex's ass. "Now why didn't I think of that," he said dryly. Alex's ass moved under his hand as Alex pressed up into the gentle caress and cooling cream. Satisfied sounds came from the direction of the pillow. Walter worked the cream into each rounded buttock then down onto the backs of his thighs. He settled the sheet over Alex lightly, then pulled up the covers. 

Looking down at the already snoring lump in his bed he grinned, considering how many times they'd manage to overload their puppy today. Again, double-teaming definitely had its advantages. It would certainly be easier to keep their puppy in line with both of them on the job. Recapping the cream he stretched and felt his spine crackle. He turned to Mulder's bed. "That was an... interesting position." 

Mulder snorted again. "You mean that was a fucking _incredible_ position. That was so hot I thought I might actually get hard again." 

Walter grinned and jerked a thumb at Alex. "I think he's had enough for one day." 

"Well, lucky for him, I couldn't quite manage it." 

"Lucky for me, too. I don't think my ego could take it," Walter deadpanned. Mulder chuckled. Eyes drawn inexorably back to his bedmate, Walter finally shrugged and gave in. "Okay, I'm not going to bother pretending to be stoic. I'm going to bed. Now." Mulder gave him a knowing smile and nodded. 

Rushing through his nightly routine, Walter turned the bathroom over to Mulder and hurried to his bed. He breathed in deeply as he slipped between the covers and pressed up next to the slumbering body, still smelling of sweat and sex and... just Alex. He leaned over Alex and set his glasses on the table between the beds then settled one arm over the broad back under the covers. Studying the pretty face from the next pillow over, he gave in to impulse and snuggled in close enough to press a goodnight kiss to the slightly parted lips. 

"Goodnight, Alex. Sweet dreams," he whispered. As he closed his eyes, he could hear a little voice from somewhere deep in his brain. _And please don't wake up, realize we haven't restrained you, and strangle me in my sleep._

* * *

Alex woke up slowly, too hot and very stiff. And someone was snoring way too close to his head. He moved his arms peevishly, trying to force back the covers without waking up too much. A heavy, hot weight sat square on his back and he finally rolled in irritation, pushing it off. Opening his eyes against his better judgement, he found himself staring into the sleeping face of Walter Skinner. 

Stilling, he suddenly didn't care that he was awake. Falling asleep with Mulder the night before... waking up to Walter this morning... he sighed. What in hell had he done in his life to deserve this? Because whatever it was, he wanted to do it again, quick, before someone realized the mistake and snatched both men away from him again. 

Still too hot by far, Alex eased the covers down to his waist without removing them from Walter. More comfortable, he moved his face to a cooler spot on the pillow and resumed Walter-watching. 

And in that moment, realized he wasn't restrained. No cuffs attached his wrists or ankles to the bed. His collar hugged his throat, but was hooked to nothing. 

And Walter was asleep. Deeply asleep from the tone of his snoring. 

Holding his breath, Alex rolled carefully to his back and slipped out from under the covers. Wincing as he moved, he got to his feet with minimal swaying and looked over to the second bed. Mulder sprawled on his stomach fast asleep, laying half on and half off a bunched pillow, his glasses still on and a book folded closed on his hand. Blinking at the two sleeping men, Alex wondered at their thinking in leaving him untied. He couldn't remember much after they'd _finally_ let him come last night. He remembered someone rubbing his ass but that was about it. Certainly they'd been more with it than he had been. They would have remembered to restrain him if they'd wanted to do so. 

So they chose to leave him untied. Free to wake up at any time during the night. And they went to sleep, perfectly content. Scratching his head Alex finally gave in to his persistent bladder and went to the bathroom. He pondered while he pissed, while he rinsed his hands, while he splashed cool water on his face and throat. Padding back out into the main room he found his captors in the exact same positions, still blissfully sleeping. 

He stood in the middle of the room. The fire was dead and cold behind him but the room remained warm, the real source of heat the baseboards ringing the room. The heavy curtains hung partially open over the porch door, letting in enough sun for Alex to guess it was early morning. He stepped closer to the porch door and peered out. Another beautiful day in Vermont. Sunny. Snowy. Cold. 

He moved back to the middle of the room, restless. An uneasy feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach. His palms tingled and itched. His toes curled against the rug. He tilted his head from side to side until his neck cracked but still the unsettling sensation rose. His fingers stretched and retracted, absently counting out old limbering exercises for safe-crackers. 

The bed invited him back. He was actually getting cool now, standing naked without the extra heat of the fire they'd kept carefully stoked. Crawling under the blankets sounded tempting. 

_Chances don't come much better than this._

But which chances? The chance to slip away and disappear or the chance to try again. The chance to take his own second chance, that he'd just assumed they'd never want to offer him. 

_If I'm going I have to go. Now._

_They could keep you._

_It's impossible. What are they going to do? Share me? It's ludicrous._

_They'd like to keep you._

_I know it's impossible. They sure as hell know it's impossible. This was some kind of temporary insanity._

_Then leave now. Make it your choice. Don't wait for them to cut you loose before they head to the airport. Go._

_Now._

He stood unmoving. 

_What does Alex Krycek want?_

He sucked in a slow breath. Life was always a series of choices. Life had presented him with a number of stacked decks but the cards he played were still choices. Curtailed, circumstantial, but choices. He'd always been all too aware of his own agency in his life. He knew he'd made some good moves, and some very bad moves, but he'd done what he thought needed to be done with the cards he'd been dealt. And he was still playing. 

No choice he'd ever looked at had been clearer than this one. 

Releasing the air in his lungs he walked between the beds and crawled beneath the covers of Walter's bed, curling down into the welcoming heat. He turned on his side, pressing back against Walter's broad furry body, feeling the solid weight snoring away behind him. Looking across the short expanse, he had a perfect view of Mulder sleeping face down, glasses askew across his nose, mouth open and drooling just a bit onto his pillow. 

The uneasiness vanished between one breath and the next, replaced by a warm flow of calm blossoming in his chest and spreading through his body to the very tips of his toes and fingers. He relaxed all at once, content in his choice. He'd see it through, as he'd seen through all the other choices in his life. No matter what _they_ decided came next, for once he was choosing based on exactly what he _wanted_ to do. 

For once, he deserved that. 

* * *

Mulder snorted awake and groaned as he felt his glasses pressing into the side of his face. He hated falling asleep with his glasses on but insomnia meant it happened more often than not. Pushing himself up away from his soggy pillow he took off the glasses and inspected the frames for unnatural bends. They'd survived yet again so he leaned over to put them on the table between the beds- 

-and realized Alex was watching him from the next bed. A smile spread across his face. "Morning," he murmured in a sleep-husky voice. 

"Morning," Alex whispered back. 

Mulder sat up in bed and looked over Alex's body. Walter slept on, snoring contentedly. A flash of jealousy seared Mulder's stomach as he took in the cuddled position the two men slept in, Alex backed right up to Walter's front. Then his brain clicked over and he realized Alex looked a lot more awake than he felt. And seemed to be quite happily snuggled down in the bed, even without being locked there. 

Mulder smiled wider. Walter had resisted the idea of not using any restraints Saturday night when they'd discussed it earlier in the day. But Mulder had pushed him to trust the old profiling instinct. Given he hadn't been absolutely positive himself that the two of them wouldn't wake up dead, he was inordinately pleased to see his instinct had been right. 

Again. 

As usual. 

Sometimes he could really understand how Scully found him so hard to live with. 

Curtailing the smug expression that really wanted to settle over his features he inquired instead, "How long have you been awake?" 

"Awhile," Alex murmured back. 

Mulder toyed for a moment with wondering if it would be fair to do what he wanted to do, then decided he didn't care about fair. Letting his smile stretch into a leer he lifted the edge of his blankets invitingly. "Want to come over here where the company is more... alert?" 

Alex's eyebrows lifted. "I thought I was supposed to be in Walter's bed." 

There was something in his voice that said it was more than a casual question but it was too early for Mulder to go sifting multiple Krycekian meanings. He shrugged. "He's asleep, I'm awake. Get your hot little ass over here." 

Alex still hesitated though Mulder could see a wicked gleam in his eyes now. "You... could come over here," Alex offered carefully. 

Mulder wrinkled his nose and sighed, shaking his head. "I'm drawing the line at getting into his bed with you, Alex." Alex nodded against the pillow, his face still thoughtful. It occurred to Mulder that this might be the exact information Alex was after. Well, no reason not to make it clear right now. "You can stay there or you can come over here, but I'm not coming over there," he elucidated further. 

Alex twisted his head just a bit and smiled warmly at the man at his back then looked to Mulder. "And you're sure I won't get in trouble for coming over there?" he whispered, giving Mulder a suspicious look. 

Mulder grinned and something in his chest relaxed. "No, puppy. I can guarantee you that you won't get punished for _that_ ," he said carefully, smiling innocently. 

Alex cast one more look over his shoulder at Walter's sleeping face, kissed his cheek and rose from the bed. Padding over to the other bed, he slipped under Mulder's covers. Mulder immediately reached out and pulled him close, twining his legs around Alex's and nuzzling into his hair. Alex sighed and went into the embrace willing and wanton, rubbing his naked hips up against Mulder's long underwear. 

"That's better," Mulder murmured, kissing down to Alex's ear and playing with the earlobe. His hands stroked the warm body under the covers. Moving down Alex's jaw line to his throat he began kissing and licking along the line of the collar. "God, you look good in this." 

"Feels good," Alex sighed, shifting languidly in his arms. 

Mulder settled Alex on his back and sprawled over him, holding him down with his weight while he began fingering Alex's nipples. He burrowed his lips just below the collar, into the hollow of Alex's throat, kissing and teasing as Alex's breath got harsher. He felt the heat of a hardening cock press up against his hip through the cotton of his long underwear but he ignored it, content to just play with the body in his bed. He moved on to suck and bite at Alex's puffy nipples, catching both hands and holding them over Alex's head while he indulged himself. 

Long quiet moments passed with Alex writhing under him, the wet sounds of his kissing and sucking rivaling only Alex's harsh breaths. Then a rough voice broke the spell. "Hey. I seem to recall putting that puppy to bed over _here_ last night." 

Alex froze, his eyes widening and looking from Mulder to Walter, sitting up in the other bed with a stern look on his face. Mulder just propped himself on his arms and grinned over at Walter. "Sorry, old man, but you were still asleep and the puppy was awake and wanted to plaaaay," Mulder teased. 

"Well, I'm awake now," Walter said, ignoring the jibe and focusing on Alex. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the mattress beside him. "Over here, now." 

Mulder sighed and rolled sideways enough to release Alex. "Go ahead, we did agree you'd sleep there, so I guess he sort of has first claim." 

Alex slipped out of Mulder's bed and crossed again to Walter's, his cock bobbing before him in unmistakable excitement. Walter raised his eyebrows as Alex crawled under the blankets, covering his erection. "I see you are ready to play, puppy." Alex flushed but said nothing, settling onto his back and looking up at Walter innocently. 

As Mulder watched Walter reached out and caught the blankets, whipping them down off of Alex's body and his own. He turned sideways and pulled Alex back to a sitting position then tugged him off balance and across his lap. "I think you should be spanked for getting out of my bed without my permission," he said calmly, pushing Alex face down and positioning that beautiful ass across his thighs. 

Alex yelped and twisted wildly. "Hey, no! Mulder! You said... I..." 

"Wait!" Mulder sat up and shook his head as Alex beseeched him. "I promised him he wouldn't get in trouble," he said grudgingly, and Alex relaxed over Walter's lap. "I told him to come over to my bed, and told him he wouldn't get punished for it." 

Walter grinned at Mulder over Alex's back, one large hand resting on Alex's ass. "Well, I can't very well spank him as punishment for getting out of my bed then, can I," he murmured. 

"No, can't spank him for that," Mulder agreed, returning the grin. 

Walter's hand lifted and came down on Alex's completely relaxed ass with a resounding smack. Alex howled beautifully and arched, head whipping around. "HEY! What are you doing?! You just said-" 

Walter spanked him again, hard, cutting off the words, then started raining light spanks down on the ass resting over his thighs. "I _said_ I wouldn't spank you as punishment for getting out of my bed," he agreed. "I'm not. This isn't for that. I'm spanking you... oh, let's see... because it's Sunday morning? Because your ass is too damn gorgeous and I can't keep my hands off it? Because I want to?" He laughed as Alex wriggled madly. 

Mulder climbed off his bed and knelt by Walter's, grabbing hold of Alex's hands and holding them firm. "I did only say you wouldn't be punished for _that_ , Alex," Mulder grinned. "But we told you yesterday we can do whatever we want with you, and we did warn you that you'd be getting a daily morning spanking. That's just the way things are." 

Alex gasped as Walter's hand paused in the slaps and started rubbing his ass cheeks. "But I was good yesterday," he groaned. "You both said so." 

"You can be as good as you want," Mulder murmured, leaning forward and kissing Alex's open mouth wetly. He fed at the small moans Alex made with each spank. "There will always be a reason to spank you. Mostly because your ass just _begs_ for it." Mulder pulled away just enough to watch in pleasure as Walter lightly toasted Alex's ass to a uniform glowing pink, then released him. Mulder kept hold of his hands and tugged him to his feet, grinning at the way Alex tried to pull back, a pouty look on his face. "Oh, don't try to tell us you didn't enjoy it," Mulder teased, glancing down at Alex's throbbing erection. Alex flushed and averted his eyes but gasped readily when Walter reached out and cupped his balls in a hand hot from spanking him. 

"Shall we shower?" Mulder asked lazily as they stepped in on either side of Alex, hands stroking and playing up and down his body. 

"Better," Walter agreed with a yawn. "We have to be checking out by noon." 

They both felt Alex stiffen. Mulder could see the knowledge in Walter's eyes when they glanced at each other. Dragging him into the bathroom they paused only long enough to unbuckle the leather collar, then hauled him straight into the shower and set about soaping, rubbing, kissing, licking, and massaging every last bit of stiffness out of him except for his cock. Finally, when he writhed between their slick bodies helplessly, they turned him from one to the other and each spent themselves between his soapy buttocks, taking turns thrusting up and down his shaved crack one after another while the other kissed him breathless. Pinning him against the wall with his arms up over his head they played with his nipples and balls until he begged, then finally Mulder pumped his cock while Walter fingered his asshole until he climaxed. They took turns helping him stand while they both rinsed off, then left the shower and the bathroom to him, loaning him a razor and heading back out into the main room to order breakfast. 

Mulder packed while Walter ordered room service then sat in his chair pensively for the whole five minutes it took Walter to pack. Walter retrieved Alex's clothing from the cupboard they'd hidden it in and Mulder shook himself out of his thoughts to help select what they would give back to him - his socks, his boots, his turtleneck and his chamois shirt. His leather jacket. His collar. Mulder selected a pair of loose sweat pants from his own bag and added them to the pile. 

Finally, he couldn't bite back his thoughts any longer. "What if-" he started only to have Walter break in. 

"Don't." Walter gave him a level look. "He's coming with us, Mulder. End of story." 

"Walter," Mulder cleared his throat and glanced at the bathroom then looked back to Walter and lowered his voice. "We can't force him." 

"If he wanted to leave he'd have left last night," Walter hissed back. "He's made his choice now he has to live with it. I'm not letting him just walk out of here." 

"We _can't_ just assume he's okay with coming back to DC. Even with us," Mulder growled back. "We just spent hours on end telling him not to disappear on us again. Maybe he just didn't want to disappear without telling us where he was going." 

"I don't care," Walter insisted stubbornly. "He's coming with us if I have to hog-tie and drag him, Mulder. I mean it. He's not getting away from me again. You do stupid things all the time. Let this be my stupid thing!" 

Mulder shook his head and barked out a short laugh. "How can we just tell him he's coming back with us... with _us_... when we're not even positive we'll be able to make this happen? Really make it work? This was a _weekend_ , Walter. Barely two and a half _days_. And hate to break it to you but I had some hard moments with even _that_. Sharing isn't my strong suit." 

Walter threw down Alex's gloves on top of his jacket and leaned into Mulder's space snarling. "You think I didn't? For fuck's sake, you think this was _easy_ for _me_? But the bottom line is I _want_ it, Mulder. I want it bad enough. Do you?" 

Mulder stared at the livid face inches from his own. His boss. He was entering into some twisted three-way relationship with his _boss_ and the man that made said boss crazy enough to actually be considering blatant kidnapping. He drew a deep breath and sighed it out, the ferocity in Skinner's face killing his own budding anger. _Scully always told me I got one too many holes drilled in the old head._ "Yes. Walter. I do. I want it badly enough, I want him badly enough, to try to deal with this, work it out. I don't know if we have a hope in hell and I think we're fucking nuts for even trying but I _will_ try." 

He met Walter's gaze unflinching, not letting the other man look away either. "But I _don't_ want it badly enough to force it down his throat. We're not even sure about making it fly and you're going to drag him into it without a real choice? No. Not happening." Mulder let his face soften. "We've spent 48 hours telling him he's ours. I think we did a good job of making him hear it. And if he didn't we can keep trying. And I think we should. I agree we lay this out like a fait acompli, like we just assume he's coming. But if it starts to go wrong, and you _have_ to accept that it might, we _cannot_ just handcuff him and drag him back to DC." 

_Can't we?_ whispered a little voice in the back of Mulder's head. 

_SHUT UP,_ he hollered back at it. _Don't fucking tempt me. I'm trying to do the right thing._

Once the inner voices quieted he pulled out his last ditch effort. "I'd wager he's had too many situations that looked just like that all his life, Walter. Too many people who never really cared one way or the other what he really wanted. You don't want to be just another one of those people. You don't want him like that. Do you?" 

* * *

Walter glared murderously at the oh-so-calm face of his most disreputable and least-controlled agent. Sure, when it was something of life or death importance to _Mulder_ , he could go off the deep end no questions asked. But let _Walter_ try to do something the least bit crazy or illegal and Mulder was right there to wag the finger in his face. 

Spinning around to stare at the wall Walter heaved out a disgusted breath and rubbed his face. No, for fuck's sake, of course he didn't want to disregard what Alex wanted. But dammit it was so damn clear what he wanted, what he needed. And if they didn't make him see that then he'd undoubtedly do something stupid like convince himself he didn't _deserve_ it or wasn't good enough for them or that they couldn't forgive him or any number of damn dumb things. Wasn't it their responsibility, if it looked like he was playing those kinds of mind games with himself, to truss him up, toss him on the plane and _drag_ him to DC where they could convince him otherwise? 

What if a weekend just wasn't enough? 

_I'm not giving him up again. That's just all there is to it._

Turning back slowly, Walter nodded. "You're right." His voice scraped in his throat but he forced himself to go on, reaching for a calm he didn't feel. "We can't just knock him out or arrest him and haul him back with us. I won't do anything whacked." Walter met Mulder's relieved look and held it. They both nodded in agreement. 

_I'll just put a tracking device on him before he leaves and then ditch Mulder at the airport and go after him._

Comfortably decided, Walter settled into his chair with his cell phone and called the airport, pulling strings to secure a third seat on their plane. They'd agreed he'd probably have better pull than Mulder with those arrangements. 

* * *

Alex emerged from the bathroom feeling wonderful and sick to his stomach all at the same time. 

They'd worked him over expertly and let him get off in the shower, and given the amount of tease-and-denial he'd put up with over the last two days, that had been like heaven. Then they'd left him to clean up and shave and have a leisurely morning all to himself in the palatial bathroom, further evidence that he wasn't exactly under lock and key any longer. 

Truthfully though, he hadn't really been under lock and key since early yesterday, and he knew it. 

And suddenly the fact that they'd allowed him to orgasm in the shower took on a foreboding note. Something like... a goodbye present. 

But they'd spanked him, and said the same damn thing about morning spankings... he felt his face color and his cock heat at the remembered words. God, they knew how to push his buttons. Laying across Walter's lap with them telling him they'd spank his ass every morning... he cut the thought off short before he undid the relief of the shower. 

Either way, it argued against just kicking him out the door with a casual 'thanks for a nice weekend'. 

But what was the other option? Taking him back to DC and trying to make a three-way work? Alex laughed humorlessly at the thought. Although... Mulder had seemed pretty clear. He'd be okay with Alex being in Walter's bed but he'd draw the line at getting into that bed with them. Perhaps Walter felt the same and they could... work it out. 

Although, they'd taken his collar off. 

Granted, he'd been about to shower... 

It hadn't been in the bathroom when he'd finished. 

But it wasn't for him to put back on himself anyway... 

The confusion swirled in his mind and twisted his stomach until by the time he walked out into the main room, he had a full out internal war going between the languid feelings of sensual pleasure and the emotional prickling of nerves. 

He walked out to find Mulder accepting breakfast from room service while Walter spoke cryptically into his cell and made notes on an inn pad. Wheeling the cart to its now usual place between the two chairs, Mulder sat down and started serving. 

"Have a nice shower?" 

"Mm. What's on the menu," Alex forced himself to ask lightly, walking over to kneel on the rug, peering at the cart. 

Walter closed his phone and glanced at Alex. "What do you think you're doing wearing a towel?" he reproved immediately. 

Alex jerked and blinked up at him, hope starting in his chest. "Uh... I heard room service, and I thought-" 

"Well, they're gone," Walter said firmly. "Towel off. Naked, puppy." 

Alex complied immediately, warmth building in his groin again just at the tone. Mulder handed him a plate but not before Alex caught the odd look he shot at Walter. Alex took the plate in hand and stared at it, wondering for a moment if he was going to be given silverware and what he would do if he was. Before he could out-think himself he put the plate on the floor, put his hands behind his back, and bent over it to start eating. 

He heard a gentle sigh behind him and glanced up to see Mulder watching him with a soft, hopeful expression. He looked from him to Walter, who sat smiling down at him in approval. They both immediately turned back to their breakfasts and Alex started in again on his own. The meal passed in silence and by the time he'd finished his stomach was knotted again. 

He sat up and back, resting on his heels and looking expectantly at them. This would be the hardest part he knew. He'd made his commitment. He'd see it through. Even though every bone in his body, every fiber, every cell, was yelling at him to get out now, get off his goddamned knees and make the first move. Walk away. Leave. Beat them to the discard. Tell them he'd had fun but it was over now, so catch you later. Of course I don't care if you're through with me. I'm through with _you_. 

He swallowed hard and stayed still. They would have to tell him to go. This time... this time he'd listened. If they'd meant what they said, over and over, they didn't want him disappearing. He took a deep steadying breath and let it out. He'd see it through. 

Walter finished his breakfast and dumped his plate on the cart, then stood and stretched. "Alright. This place has been incredible but time to return to the real world and hope no one from accounting ever stayed here on a ski trip. Up, puppy. Come here. As much as I'd _love_ to walk you through the airport just like you are, I think security might have a problem with it. We need to get you dressed for the flight." 

Alex's heart gave a leap in his chest. 

Mulder stood, his own plate clattering down on Walter's. "Oh, I don't know, Walter," he drawled, "airport security might prefer it. He'd certainly be easier to search." 

Walter laughed as the two of them headed for the bed. Alex pushed himself up off the floor, heart beating double-time. He saw his clothes lying on the bed. They'd said flight. Airport. Of course he couldn't just give in without _any_ fight... 

"What do you two think you're doing," he rasped softly, his voice hesitant. He cleared his throat and went for cocky as two concerned faces swung toward him. "I'm supposed to just... what... go with you? Back to DC. And be your sex-pet?" He tossed off a harsh laugh even as he looked from one to the other, his face pleading. 

Walter stared right back at him, a look of intense need clear in his own expression. "Yes," he said fiercely. "You know you want to." 

Mulder took in Alex's face and smiled, eyes warm. "Yes," he repeated, keeping his voice gentle. "If you want to." 

Walter sucked in a slow breath, looked ready to say something then appeared to change his mind. "Got something better to do?" he finally asked diffidently. 

This time Alex's laugh came more genuine. _God no._ But... "This is big. This... just isn't the kind of thing you decide in a weekend. After 48 hours of _really_ hot sex." 

"I didn't decide it in a weekend," Walter returned immediately, voice low and forceful. "I knew I wanted you back months ago. This is just the first chance _you've_ given me to see you." 

Alex's eyes widened. The surety in Walter's voice struck him straight to his gut. He felt a fine tremble start up in his muscles as he walked forward another couple steps, his breathing unsteady. "Still," he managed faintly, "these kinds of relationships... you just don't make snap decisions about this sort of stuff." 

Mulder tilted his head to one side and studied Alex carefully. Alex could see the Mulderbrain clicking away behind those eyes. "We're not asking you to sign on to a life of never putting clothes on again, Alex," he finally offered, still smiling. "And I assure you, we don't just want you for the sex. The details can come later. We're just telling you we want you with us, working on those details. We don't want to lose you again." 

Alex felt his heart squeeze at the words. His voice shook as he spoke again, trying to keep from just flinging himself at them. "I-I can't... can't just _drop_ everything and-" He stopped. Tried again. "I've got places I'm supposed to be. I'm expected. Responsibilities." 

Walter gave him a bored look and dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He waggled it at Alex. "They're called telephones, Alex. You can use them to cancel plans. Which you will. You have the whole drive to the airport and then the wait there while we see if they've managed to get us a third seat on our scheduled flight or if we'll be taking a later one." 

Alex blinked, his feet carrying him closer of their own accord. When he stood right in front of them he tried one last stab at common sense. "What if it doesn't work," he looked from one to the other. "I mean... all three..." 

Walter and Mulder looked at each other and held a long, speaking look that Alex couldn't decipher. When they turned back to him, sardonic smiles spread on two separate faces. 

"We're not going to lie to you," Walter said with a sigh. "It's not necessarily going to be as easy as this weekend was. But, we're willing to try." 

"And we really want to try," Mulder added. "For what it's worth, who better to give it a shot? It won't even be the weirdest thing any of us have ever done in our lives." 

Alex choked on a spiraling laugh and took the final step that brought him between them. As two bodies closed in on either side of him he closed his eyes, breathed in the dual scent, and just let himself be held. "Just like that?" he whispered. 

"Just like that," Walter confirmed. 

"Or, more accurately, just like _this_ ," Mulder corrected, and Alex felt leather wrap around his throat and buckle tight. He opened his eyes as Mulder straightened the collar, and felt the final shreds of tension and worry fade away. 

"On the plane?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. 

"You're wearing a turtleneck," Mulder said with a smile, handing the shirt to him. "You'll be fine." 

"What about security?" Alex asked as he pulled on the shirt, then the chamois, then his socks. 

"We'll either get you past them with our ids, or you'll be explaining to them that it's all the fashion rage in Amsterdam, where you just got back from," Walter said, casually handing him the sweatpants. 

Alex looked at the pants, his brows drawing in. "Hey, where are my jeans?" 

"In my bag," Mulder said calmly. 

Alex looked from him to Walter and back again. "And my _underwear_?" 

"You don't _own_ underwear anymore, puppy," Walter said firmly, arms crossing over his chest and giving Alex a steady glare. "You wouldn't be _questioning_ us, would you? Because if I were you, I wouldn't exactly want to be looking for punishment before a plane ride. This is still technically 'the weekend'." He let his hand slip down to hook one thumb under the edge of his belt. 

Alex's eyes widened and he backed up a step. "No! Sir. No. I was just..." He looked at the sweatpants then back to Mulder and Walter. "Are you... sure?" He let a beseeching note creep into his voice. 

Mulder grinned evilly. "Oh, we're positive, puppy. What's wrong? They'll be really comfortable to travel in. And they're even your color." He fingered the black cotton. 

"We're very sure," Walter agreed, stepping closer and wrapping his hand around Alex's balls. "Remember, we _really_ like the idea of... easy access. And that nice elastic waist will provide plenty of that." 

"And you'll thank us later," Mulder added. "See, we have a little something for you to wear on the plane but we won't make you put it on until you're already into the airport. And we think you'll find it's more comfortable to wear it with the sweatpants." He lowered one eyelid in a salacious wink. 

Alex swallowed hard, his cock twitching at both the caress and their words. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath as he bent and pulled the sweat pants on. His genitals hung loose in the baggy pants, the soft cotton rubbing against them as they swayed. His shaven groin felt doubly noticeable under the moving fabric. He shivered at the sensations, already knowing today was going to make yesterday look like a picnic. 

And oh god... in public... 

How the hell was he supposed to hide an erection in _sweatpants_? 

* * *

Five hours later on a plane to DC the 'fasten seat belt' light blinked off. Alex shifted in the small seat, undid his seat belt, then resettled his chamois shirt loosely in his lap. A long fingered hand settled on his thigh from the left and he batted it off with a sharp thwap. 

"Cut it _out_ ," he hissed. 

Walter glanced over at him from his right. "Something wrong?" he inquired innocently. 

Alex tilted his head and gave Walter a look. "Oh no. What could possibly be wrong?" 

Walter grinned and allowed his arm to slip just a little further off the armrest, his hand landing heavily on Alex's other thigh. The sharp rap on his knuckles just made him move his hand higher. 

Alex squirmed in the seat as the hand from the right burrowed under the chamois shirt and the hand from the left resumed its questing. "Guys," he pleaded under his breath. "Come on. Give me a break." Every time he moved in the seat, the straps of the pelvic harness felt more... prominent somehow, the smallest butt plug held securely in his ass by the back strap. 

Just wearing the harness had his cock more than interested. He sure as hell didn't need additional encouragement from the men squeezed in on either side of him. It was all he could do not to keep replaying in his head the memory of the two of them dragging him into the first airport bathroom after security, yanking down his sweatpants and buckling him into the harness despite his pleading protests. 

At least he'd had some time to sit in the waiting area and calm down before he'd had to walk onto the plane. 

Mulder's hand slid upward and brushed against Alex's cock through the thin sweatpants. He tilted his head in just enough so only Alex and Walter could hear his low words. "Not protesting are you? Because we could always send you to the bathroom to exchange the accessory you're wearing for one with a little more... buzz to it." At Alex's aghast look Mulder winked and nudged the bag beneath the seat in front of him with his foot. "It's in my carry on," he confirmed. 

Walter leaned in from the other side. "And it's certainly quiet enough, given the noise of the plane..." 

Alex slumped back in his seat and gave up, letting both hands have their way with him. "Not protesting," he squeaked. "Really. Not." 

"Well, in that case..." Mulder leaned down and pulled his bag out, unzipping it. 

Alex stiffened, panic racing up his spine. "Mulder!" 

Mulder reached into the bag and pulled out a flat box of molded maple sugar candy. "In that case, you get a treat." He gave Alex an innocent look. Opening the box he plucked out a sugar acorn and held it to Alex's lips. 

Once his heart started beating again and he'd resumed breathing, Alex caught the candy with his tongue and pulled it in, where it melted in his mouth while he glared at Mulder. The glare melted almost as fast as the candy. "Mm. Oh. Oh god. That's... _incredible_." 

"Brought a little of Vermont home with us," Mulder grinned, offering the box to Walter. Walter selected a couple pieces and fed the first to Alex. Alex sucked it in greedily, rolling his head on the seatback in ecstasy. "Something to remind us of our Vermont weekend." 

They both looked at the blissfully moaning man between them and then flashed each other an amused look. 

"Not that we're likely to forget it any time soon..." 

~end~ 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ratadder


End file.
